


Falling (Solby One Shot Collection)

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, alternative universe, collection, tags are very general themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring Sam Golbach and Colby Brock.❝First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love❞WARNINGS: explicit sexual content, self-harm, suicide attempt, mental health issues, tooth rotting fluff**will be added to when more chapters are created*





	1. ⎜Author's Note ⎜

This is going to be an ongoing collection of oneshots and drabbles that appear in my head. I don't know when I'll complete it or if it will be completed. I'm just going to keep writing till I run out of ideas. 

There will be AU's, explicit sexual content, mental health issues, etc.

I will be marking chapters at the beginning with the warnings that are issued for the following oneshot. 

Leave comments and likes! Always appreciated and keep me writing!

I'll be posting this story on Wattpad as well under the username xXTheWhiteRavenXx!

goddess-of-time-and-magic


	2. Contents + Ratings

1\. _Falling_ (Rated: Teen -- implicit sexual content)

2\. _Blood Feathers_ (Rated: Teen -- language)

3\. _In His Hands_ (Rated: Mature -- suicide attempt, self-harm, mental health issues, language)

4\. _Almost Caught_ (Rated: Explicit -- explicit sexual content, language)

5\. _ Deadliest Catch_ (Rated: Teen -- implicit sexual content, language)

6\. _ Jealousy_ (Rated: General)

7\. _ Nights in Paris_ (Rated: Explicit -- explicit sexual content, language)

8\. _ More Than A Pirate's Gold_ (Rated: Teen -- language)

9\. _ The Monster in the Woods part i_ (Rated: Teen -- general mature themes)

10\. _ The Monster in the Woods part ii _ (Rated: Mature -- blood and gore, violence, mental health issues, talk of suicide)

11\. _ Happiest With You_ (Rated: Teen -- language)

12\. _ Immortal Love_ (Rated: Mature -- implicit sexual content, blood and gore)

13\. _ A Moment of Peace_ (Rated: Teen -- implicit sexual content, tooth rotting fluff)

14\. _ Between Heaven and Hell_ (Rated: General)

15\. _ Glow_ (Rated: Teen -- implicit sexual content, underage drinking, language)

16\. _Lost_ (Rated: Teen -- implicit sexual content)

17\. _Forever_ (Rated: General)

18\. _Shower Intimacy _(Rated: Explicit -- explicit sexual content, language)

19\. _Crash_ (Rated: Mature -- major character death)

20._ Bite Me_ (Rated: Explicit -- explicit sexual content, language)

21._ A Little Broken_ (Rated: Mature -- more for the mature themes)

22\. _Us Against the World_ (Rated: General)

23\. _Sun Tease_ (Rated: Mature/Explicit -- explicit sexual content)


	3. Falling

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48603420551/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING: slightly sexual content I guess *shrugs*

\-------

Neither remember when they fell for each other.

They just did.

Uncontrollably.

Like two hurricanes meeting in an open ocean.

Holding onto each other.

Rocking.

Moaning.

Screaming.

It was endless bliss.

Nothing could stop them.

Sam and Colby vs. The World.


	4. Blood Feathers

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48603557012/in/dateposted-public/)

Based on Satan's Castle Video (dialogue in italicize at the end of the video):

_"Back to the back scratch… Oh my god! It doesn't hurt anymore, but like-." (C)_

_"It doesn't?" (S)_

_"Nah."_

_"Yeah, when we get down to like a gas station, we got to like check that out"_

WARNING(s): language

\-----------

The sun was slowly setting behind them as the two YouTubers made their way down the road off the mountain. The light had ignited the sky into a rainbow of colors earlier, but now everything was turning a dull purple as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The blonde male held the camera up toward the side mirror on his side of the car, making sure that he got both him and the driver in the camera's frame. The pair spoke of their experience at Satan's Castle and it still had their hearts racing.

"Back to the back scratch," the driver, Colby Brock, groaned, "Oh my god!" and then added to reassure his boyfriend, "It doesn't hurt anymore, but like-."

"It doesn't?" the blonde asked, giving Colby a worried look.

"Nah," Colby replied to Sam Golbach with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, when we get down to like a gas station," Sam narrated to the camera, "We got to like check that out."

Even despite Colby's assurance that he was fine and the scratches that appeared on his back while they were leaving Satan's Castle where nothing, Sam was still concerned for his boyfriend. He wouldn't rest or stop pestering Colby till Sam looked over those scratches inch by inch and saw for himself that Colby would be fine. It wasn't like Colby minded, for it gave Colby a chance to take his shirt off in front of his boyfriend without a camera near by, but Colby enjoyed the attention he got from Sam during those moments.

Colby, though, was slightly surprised at the words that came from Sam's mouth. Surely the fans would notice what he just said and their precious secret would be revealed! But, the brunette kept his cool, refusing to even give one nervous eye to Sam.

Shortly after, Sam concluded the video with a little plugin about their merch and the camera was off, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. For Colby, when the camera came on, it felt like there was another person with them and he had to act a certain way, but when the camera was off, Colby's true personality came out. He could be whomever he wanted without little care.

"Where's the next gas station?" Sam chimed in a few seconds after the camera turned off.

Colby peered ahead down the road, sapphire eyes landing on the bright neon sign of a gas station, "Here."

"Good," Sam gave a sigh of relief.

The brunette looked at his boyfriend, "I'm okay, Sam, seriously."

Sam was silent and, instead, reached over and grabbed Colby's right hand from the steering wheel. He held it tightly in his grasp as they rested their hands on the center counsel of Colby's car. The blonde's thumb caressed the skin between Colby's thumb and pointer finger softly.

The brunette turned into the parking lot of the gas station, finding a spot farthest away from the building and people, trying to give them both so privacy. As soon as Colby parked and turned off the ignition, Sam let go of Colby's hand and grasped the hem of Colby's shirt.

"Woah!" Colby chuckled, "Little enthusiastic are we?"

Colby turned his back to the blonde, allowing Sam to pull the shirt up over Colby's head.

"Shut up, Colby," Sam replied in a teasing voice.

The blonde reached for the plastic light on the car's roof and pushed it. A soft white light glowed softly down over the pair. Sam's blue eyes traced the scratches on Colby's back. Fingers soon followed after. Then, a hiss of pain from Colby as Sam gently touched one of the many scratches.

"Fuck!" Colby cried out.

"Liar," Sam purred, "You should have told me it was bothering you. We would have left right away."

"We had to do the end scene," Colby reasoned.

Sam's fingers continued up Colby's back, skimming the bumps being formed by the scratches as Colby's body tried to heal them. Blood smeared slightly as Sam brushed over certain spots causing the crimson to smear into a fan across Colby's skin. It made Colby's back look like it was covered in small feathers. _Feathers made of blood_, Sam thought to himself.

"You're bleeding too, Colby," Sam scolded him in such a boyfriend tone that it made Colby laugh.

"Nothing that a hot shower and a Band Aid and a kiss from you won't fix."

Sam smiled softly at his words and let go of Colby's shirt, watching the blood feathers disappear from his view. Colby turned around in his seat to look at his boyfriend; his sapphire eyes soft and gentle as they took in Sam's face in the light of their car and the gas station's blinding lights behind their car. Sam tore his gaze away from Colby's and reached out to grasp the brunette's hand in his own again.

"I just want you to be safe."

Colby raised their hands and bent Sam's hand toward his face. Gentle lips were pressed to Sam's skin and those sapphire eyes that Sam so loved closed. Sam shut his eyes too, listening to the sound of their breathing and the traffic outside and just feeling Colby holding his hand and giving his knuckles soft kisses of affection.

"I know," Colby replied at last, taking a moment from kissing Sam's hand to say those two words.

Then Colby stopped his attention on Sam's hand, but continued to hold it. Sam opened his eyes, his gaze connecting with Sam's. His boyfriend gave a soft smile and Sam reciprocated it.

"Let's go home," Colby said, letting go of Sam's hand and putting the key in the ignition of his car.

"Let's go home," Sam echoed.

Reaching up for the light on the roof of Colby's car, Sam turned it off, dousing the pair in darkness.


	5. In His Hands

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48603420521/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING: suicide attempt, self-harm, mental health issues, language

\-----------

There was so much pain inside of Sam's head, like he was about to exploded. It thumped and ached and screamed inside of him, choking him till he couldn't breathe and cry anymore. He so desperately craved release from the feeling. So, Sam crawled out of his bed where he had been blasting music loudly into his ears and went into the bathroom he shared with his best friend, Colby Brock. His hands moved blindly in the drawers beside the sink basin, searching for the one thing that could give him such a release. Sam found it quickly, his fingertips slipping around the slim handle of the object, grasping it and pulling it from its hidden spot in the drawer.

_How ironic_, Sam thought to himself, _that it should be Colby's razor?_

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror holding the blades and stared at his own eyes. It had all started a couple months ago. The feelings grew in Sam's chest toward his best friend of seven years, but Sam never could bring himself to say those three words to Colby. Sam knew this would happen eventually between the pair of them. It was evitable that one of them was going to fall for the other. Sam had only wished that it was Colby first. Colby was always so much more braver when it came to these sort of feelings that Sam ever would be.

But, it wasn't just a matter of bravery for Sam. He could admit his feelings to the brunette if only Sam knew what Colby felt towards him. All those times when Colby gave him glances or said certain things and Sam still had no clue about Colby's feelings. Because, there were those other times that made Sam second guess everything. Like, Colby not always standing beside him or Colby making suggestive sentences and glances towards fellow YouTuber Brennan Taylor or Colby coming out of his room after a late night partying with some _tramp_ behind him that only stuck around for a few days.

That was when Sam began to overthink about everything and ache for a love that he could never have. Constantly, the brunette was on his mind till Sam felt like he was practically going insane on the thought of the other male. He couldn't find happiness in anything he did anymore, especially when Colby was not with him. Those late night 3 AM Challenges killed him in more ways than ever (as they also resulted in paranormal attachments that were dragging at the inside of Sam's mind too). But, the biggest of his ache was a simple fact, a truth to only Sam: Colby could and would never love him back the way Sam loved him.

The blonde was crying and he gave a small hiccup, quickly pulled the razor apart from its cheap plastic casing. The pieces clattered into the sink. Sam picked up one of the silver blades that had fallen, holding it between his fingers, and placed it against his skin. He couldn't look at himself as he committed the act, so Sam stared at himself in the mirror instead. Looking at his own blue eyes, Sam wished that they were the same shade as Colby's-- that deep blue like the purest sapphires. As his mind twisted the reflection before him into something that looked like Colby Brock, Sam pulled the silver blade across his wrist.

He was cutting so deep and tears began to flow from his eyes as pain prickled.

The apparition of Colby disappeared in the mirror.

Sam raised his hand above the opening he created and pulled the blade again across his skin.

A painful scream echoed across the bathroom walls and down the empty hallway, making its way down the stairs to the first floor.

Colby snapped his head up from his phone and looked up at the staircase, thinking he perhaps had heard Sam scream or maybe it was Aaron yelling at his Fortnite game. But, the noise definitely sounded like Sam. He stared at the staircase, body tense as he waited for another sound.

He didn't have to wait long.

It came.

He would wish later that it hadn't.

Sam screamed again as he cut another opening above the other. His fingers were coated in his blood and dripping onto the floor beneath him, as the crimson fell from the three tears in Sam's skin. Soon, dark spots danced across his vision and Sam felt his legs go out from underneath a few minutes later after that..

He didn't hear the heavy and familiar footsteps come bounding up the staircase toward the bathroom.

He didn't hear the squeal of the bathroom door opening a few seconds later after his own.

He didn't hear the anguish scream of Colby Brock bouncing off the walls.

He didn't hear the sound of knees hitting tile floor _hard_.

He didn't hear the sound of tears falling from Colby's cheeks to pepper on Sam's sweatpants.

Everything went black before any of that and Sam was left in peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness where his pain no longer bothered him. Colby was with him there in the darkness and was holding him so close, kissing him gently.

Colby was still screaming.

His throat quickly becoming raw from the harsh howls of anguish that escaped from his lips.

"NO!"

Tears fell from his eyes and Colby couldn't remember a time that he had cried so hard. His hands grappled and grasped Sam's unconscious body, holding it to Colby's body tightly, as he tried to reach for the toilet paper.

"Elton!" Colby finally could say a word and it was a name of the only person strong enough to handle both of them. The only person Colby needed in a moment like this.

The older man came running from his room, freezing in his steps as soon as he saw the scene before him. Colby grasped the edge of the toilet paper, pulling it sharply as it unraveled and tearing it when a good amount came off. He balled the toilet paper into a misshapen ball and placed it over Sam's bleeding wrist.

"Sam!" Colby cried, lips trembling and cheeks wet, "I-I-I-It's going t-t-to be ok-k-kay."

Blood seeped through the thin paper in seconds, staining Colby's fingers.

Colby was an absolutely mess, as he howled in agony. Tears wetting the brunette's face.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," Elton kept repeating over and over again, standing so frozen in his spot.

Incoherent words were falling from Colby's trembling lips, but only Colby knew what he was trying to say-- Sam. His hand squeezed around Sam's bloodied wrist wrapped with toilet paper, trying to stop the blood flow. The brunette's body was quivering and shaking, rocking back and forth with Sam's body between his knees.

"We need to take him to the hospital now," Elton finally came out of his catatonic state, rushing back to his bedroom to grab his keys, wallet, and phone.

Colby's throat was so raw and all Colby could think about was screaming now. No words could tell the amount of pain Colby was feeling in that moment. Sam was his everything and Colby was losing him so fast at that moment. The brunette couldn't think about anything else but the body in his arms right now. In any other circumstance, Colby would have enjoyed the position they were in a lot more, but the rage and despair and agony rocking Colby's body and the Sam's blood on Colby's hand overcame anything else Colby could have felt in that moment.

Elton came back seconds later, bending down to Colby's level and shaking him, "We need to go _now_ Colby!"

Colby nodded slowly, standing up with Sam's dangly body, and somehow found the strength in him to lift him up in his arms. The brunette held him so tight to him as Elton lead the way down the stairs. He had stopped screaming, thankfully, but he was crying still and small hiccups were now escaping from his trembling lips. He moved at a slow pace in his mind. So much so that he didn't register Corey and Aaron coming up to the three with worried and then horrified looks in their eyes as the pair exited the garage.

Suddenly, Colby found himself in the back of Elton's car. Sam's body was spread out across the backseat with his legs flopped over the edge. Colby sat behind Elton with one arm wrapped around Sam's waist, holding him up, and his other hand grasping onto Sam's bleeding wrist tightly, trying to keep it elevated to slow the blood flow. The blonde's head was resting against Colby's chest near his pounding and breaking heart, but Sam couldn't hear the sound.

Elton sped quickly through traffic with one hand holding the steering wheel, weaving in and out of traffic like a NASCAR driver, and the other hand holding his phone up to his ear as he spoke loudly (more like yelled) at the person on the other end. Colby was staring down at Sam's wrist, barely blinking nor hearing the honks from cars Elton cut across. Blood was seeping through the spaces between Colby's fingers till the toilet paper began to look like crimson itself.

He was losing so much blood. So much blood.

Was Sam even going to survive?

Colby couldn't bare the thought of losing his "other half," as Elton had blatantly called the pair during a TFIL trip in Egypt.

As Colby lost himself in that cherished memory, he hadn't realized they had arrived at the hospital till Elton was shaking his shoulders. Colby pulled Sam's body out of the car, lifting him up into his arms once again with ease that even startled Elton. They had pulled up to the Emergency Entrance of their local hospital and Colby noticed when they stepped through the sliding doors that a group of nurses were rushing toward them with a stretcher behind them.

They reached for Sam, but Colby tightened his hold, more blood gushing between his fingertips.

"Colby, you need to let go of Sam," Elton grasped Colby's bicep tightly, "They need to save him."

Colby just held him more tightly to his chest. He wasn't thinking logically and Elton knew it.

"Colby, please," Elton was on the verge of crying and Colby could see a tear slipping from his brown eyes, "_Please_, don't do this. Let go of him."

The brunette stared at the desperate looks on the nurses faces and then down at the very pale of his best friend. Slowly, Colby took a step toward the stretcher and placed Sam's pale body down on it. As soon as Colby let go of Sam's body, the nurses pulled the stretcher out from under him and wheeled Sam away. Colby tried to run after him, but was held back by Elton wrapping his arms around Colby's shoulders and held him back in a tight bear hug.

"NO!" Colby cried out; his throat finding one last scream to let loose. His own blood was on his tongue now.

"Colby, calm down!" Elton yelled in his ear between his tears, "You need to calm down. Sam's going to be okay!"

A nurse came up suddenly to the pair, focusing her attention on Colby, "Sir, you need to calm down."

"NO! SAM!" Colby was desperate, clawing at Elton's arms, leaving red scratches and streaks of Sam's blood there.

"Sir! Sir! Please calm down!" the nurse reached and touched Colby's arm.

"SAM!" the anguish howl of the blonde's name made Elton's heart break practically.

"_Sir_! You need to calm down or I'm going to have to sedate you!" the nurse was trying her best, but Colby wasn't listening.

The brunette cried out, trying to break free from Elton's hold. He had the taste of iron in his mouth.

"Colby Brock! Calm the fuck down!" Elton screamed back just as loud in Colby's ear, as the nurse stepped away.

_No! He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be dead, he couldn't be dead_! Colby kept repeating in his mind, even though Sam wasn't dead, but since the blonde wasn't in his arms, Colby's mind went to the worst resort.

_Don't leave without me…_

The nurse came back moments later with a needle and two other nurses carrying a stretcher behind them. The last thing Colby Brock felt was the small sting of the needle being inserted into his arm and his vision going dark.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Colby was out for a few hours before he woke up. The light was blinding above him and he had to blink his eyes several times to adjust them. That was when he noticed that something was caked around his eye and he knew he had been crying. Everything rushed back to him that moment.

His body snapped up, but was pulled back down by two thick straps holding his hands down to the bed he was on. Sapphire eyes glanced down at them and he began to feel himself hyperventilate.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Dude, calm down!" a voice suddenly appeared.

Colby swung his head to his right and found himself confronted by his two roommates. Corey stared at him with worried eyes and hands stretched out toward Colby, but kept his distance. Jake was behind him, curled up into a small ball on the chair with a glassy look in his eyes; he wasn't even looking at Colby.

"Corey, Jake… I-," he faded out as he heard his own voice.

Barely any noise was coming out and, when it did, it was deeper than usual and his throat felt like it was scratched raw. But, Colby didn't care about himself. He wanted to know about Sam.

"Sam," Colby pushed out the blonde's name from his lips in the hopes the other two would notice.

Corey smiled softly, "He's okay, Colby. He's going to make it. Elton and Aaron are with him right now. He hasn't woken up yet from the surgery."

Relief swept through Colby and he shut his eyes. Emotions were coming across his mind at what Corey said and Colby knew most of them already. But, at the forefront was Colby's desperate desire to hold the one he had been in love with for the last two years. He had never told Sam, figuring that since the blonde had been dating Katrina Stuart for the last three years that he didn't fly that direction. Sam would have told him anyway if he had feelings for Colby or if he was even gay. Sam was always the better one at that. He was always so much more braver.

But, Colby felt at fault for what happened. He should have seen it and should have been a better friend. If Sam couldn't tell him about his feelings, then what kind of best friend was Colby even? Obviously not a good one, Colby's mind answered right away for him.

"We had to knock you out, Colby," Corey interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look at the other man, "You were going crazy in the lobby before we all got there. Elton had to hold you back, but a nurse knocked you out. They checked you over too. There was a lot of blood on you apparently. They wanted to make sure you hadn't harmed yourself either or something along those lines…," Corey spaced out for a moment before continuing, refusing to meet Colby's gaze, "You've damaged your vocal cords, Colby, with all your screaming. It will take a few days for them to heal, but you'll be fine. You were also a bit dehydrated from your crying and they put a saline bag in you. The nurses also strapped you down in case you woke up in a panic so you couldn't hurt yourself."

Colby nodded slowly. Corey finally connected their gaze: cognac met red-rimmed sapphire, and that was all Corey needed before pulling his gaze away.

"Get… up…?" Colby took each word carefully, giving Corey a pleading look, "See…," he swallowed hard, trying to coat his vocal cords in saliva, "Sam?"

Corey turned to look at Jake, who was utterly quiet behind him. Jake nodded before looking at Colby straight in his eyes. There was a lot in that gaze that Colby couldn't decipher. Jake had a way of being able to do that and Colby was never able to understand it, despite how long they knew each other for

Corey walked to Colby, fingers grasping the straps and undoing them with ease.

"We can go see him."

Once Corey finished unstrapping him, Colby was free from his bed and he pulled the hospital sheets back, revealing him in a hospital gown, basically almost naked save for his boxers. The saline bag had been pulled from his arm awhile ago so he thankfully didn't have to worry about that, but Colby could still feel the dull ache that resided in his veins around the spot in his arm they placed the needle in. His first step out of the hospital bed felt like freedom and his second step felt like one more closer to being able to see Sam.

Corey and Jake came over beside him. The colored hair man holding out a pile of clothes to Colby. The brunette took them with a small smile of thanks and walked over to the bathroom. He changed into them quickly, but as Colby looked at himself in the mirror he noticed that his shirt was cleaned, though wearing a black shirt constantly didn't leave many stains. Raising his hands up, Colby saw that they had been scrubbed too of Sam's blood, leaving them a light pink color. Colby was thankful that the hospital did that for he couldn't bare to look at the crimson stain right now without breaking down again. Turning the sink on, Colby ran his hand through the water before running his wet hand through his bedhead hair in the hopes of taming it. With a sigh, Colby turned the sink off and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as he went.

The two other men were silently talking and stopped when they heard the bathroom door open.

"Ready?" Corey asked with a smile.

Colby nodded, not wanting to stress his voice box out more than he had already. The three man walked out of the hospital room and Corey took the lead, showing Colby the way to Sam's room. Jake walked beside Colby, silent and composed.

"Jake," Colby only said.

The other man turned to look at him for only a moment before returning to staring ahead of them.

"Okay?" Colby asked.

Jake looked back at him, but his gaze was more saddened than before. He gave Colby a small smile, "I'm just glad everyone's okay."

Colby didn't know what Jake meant by that, but Colby didn't question further. What Jake meant in that sentence was that he was falling apart during the first two hours when Sam was in surgery and Colby was in a hospital bed out like a light and Jake didn't know if any of them were ever going to make it out of this situation the same again. If Sam had died, Colby would have followed shortly after, as he wouldn't have been able to handle Sam's death with ease. Jake wouldn't have known what to do if both of his Kansas "baby bubbas" were gone. It broke Jake and, now that he knew that everyone was going to be okay, he was healing himself again.

"We're here, Colby," Corey replied in a very monotone voice.

Colby's gaze fell on the wooden door, marked only by a number. He didn't hesitate to open it and walk in. The first thing Colby saw was Sam's body in the white hospital bed. He was asleep and there was some more color in his cheeks now than when Colby last saw him. His arm was in a cast and laid on top of the bed resting. His other arm had a blood IV bag attached to it, a single tube of crimson slowly coming down into Sam's veins.

The brunette walked over to the bed quickly, grasping Sam's uncast hand in his own tightly, careful not to jostle the IV needle in it. Once again, tears began to fall from Colby's face, though Colby didn't know he could cry anymore. His eyes ached as he cried, turning them into wet red-rimmed sapphire eyes once again. But no tears fell from them.

"Glad to see you're okay, Colby," a voice came from behind him.

Colby nodded, refusing to turn around to look at the owner of the voice, "Thank… you… Elton," he spoke each word carefully.

A hand came up to rest on his shoulder, "It's okay, but rest your voice, Colby. We can do the talking instead."

Colby nodded again, looking down at the calm face in the bed. Despite the pale complexation, Sam looked like he was only sleeping.

"We were lucky with him, Colby," Elton started talking, "If we had been even a _minute_ later, we might have lost him. He's been placed under Suicide Watch and will have to go to therapy session, but… at least, he is alive."

"Alive," Colby echoed.

[-][-][-][-][-][-]

After filling out the paper work to discharge himself, Colby never left Sam's bedside. He stayed there, only ever getting up to use the bathroom, forever holding onto Sam's hand tightly and never letting go. The roommates had all been in and out, only ever leaving themselves unless they had to. Elton was the only one who stayed just as long as Colby had. When they were in the room, it was a comfortable silence that fell over them all. Only the few sounds of quiet chatter or music from earphones.

The nurses and the doctor came in several times, telling them all (but mainly Colby who refused to look at them) that they were happy with the progress that Sam was making. Color was returning to Sam's body and his blood pressure became normal.

It had been a few hours after Sam's surgery, when the aesthesia finally wore off, that Colby felt the first stirrings coming from Sam's body. Starting as slight muscles spasms at first, it was another half hour before Sam finally opened his eyes. Colby never felt so relieved in his life to see those soft blue eyes he knew so well.

"Colby," Sam's voice was a whisper when his sleepy eyes found Colby's hand holding onto him, identifying the multiple rings and black nail polish almost immediately.

"Sam," Colby's voice was also a whisper.

"You're here," a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Always," Colby replied.

"Oh thank God, Mary and Joseph, Jesus Christ, and all the Saints!" Elton rushed forward toward the bed-- he being the only one in the room at that moment-- and paused behind Colby, "Sam!"

Sam glanced up at the figure standing behind Colby, "Hi Elton."

"How are you doing?" Elton asked with a soft smile.

"Sore," Sam replied.

"I bet," Elton laughed lightly and, noticing Colby's stiff posture and his unwavering gaze from Sam's face and knowing what Colby needed to say to Sam, he added, "Well, I'm going to step out into the hallway for a bit and call everyone to let them know you're awake."

"Okay," Sam said in his soft voice and began to shut his eyes.

Colby waited until he heard the sound of the hospital door closing and then he began to gently caress the skin on Sam's hand with his thumb. His head fell to the bed, staring up at the blonde male, "Sam."

The blonde opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the side so could gaze down at Colby, "Yeah?"

"I'm… sorry," Colby's eyes were tearing up and it made Sam's heart hurt.

"It's not your fault, Colby," Sam replied, "I'm a fuck up," Colby made a noise in his throat that sounded like something between an angry koala and a rabid dog. Sam furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why are you talking weirdly?"

"Hurt… voice," Colby replied slowly.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Scream," was all Colby said.

A gentle squeeze to Colby's hand was Sam's answer. Sam began to shut his eyes again and Colby knew he needed his sleep to recovery. However, Colby desperately needed to get something off his chest. Something he had been holding in for two years that he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I… love… you… Sam," Colby coughed at the end of Sam's name, tasting a bit of blood on his tongue. He needed to stop talking to rest his vocal cords, but he had to make sure Sam heard him.

Sam did.

Those soft blue eyes opened again staring back at Colby for a couple seconds. Sam's heart was soaring. And, though, Sam's utter love for Colby had turned him toward self-harming and killing himself, it wasn't the whole reason. He would still have to travel the road to recovery, but hearing those words from Colby was enough to start him on his journey. The words Sam replied afterwards sealed his journey for him.

"_I love you_."


	6. Almost Caught (+18)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48603557017/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING: explicit sexual content, language

Note: They don't use a condom in this fanfic, but always practice safe sex y'all!

SUMMARY:

Colby and Sam are on the edge of getting caught when they try to sneak into an abandoned hospital surrounded by an abandoned houses. They must wait it out inside one of the houses in the hopes that the security guard will get bored and drive off from the search. What follows for those 30 minutes was never filmed by the pair, but it was nothing short of a steamy and tense 30 minutes.

BASED ON VIDEO: EXPLORING ABANDONDED HOSPITAL

………

Colby's heart was beating so fast and he could hear it in his ears like a drum constantly going. They were going to be found and then they would be arrested and go to jail. Colby wasn't quite ready for dealing with that whole ordeal. His sapphire eyes glanced at his blonde partner, wide with anxiety and adrenaline. Despite that all, Colby found a way to smile at the other man and he laughed.

Sam lowered his eyes and he smiled too, mirroring Colby, before looking back up at his partner with a flirtatious look. Colby raised a finger to his lips, trying to tell Sam to keep quiet, but the two were in a fit of giggles. The adrenaline and the anxiety were merging together, leaving the pair in hysterics, because of their situation. Sam continued to laugh, trying to catch his breath by placing his hands on his knees and bending over. The camera banging against his knee.

"Dude, that was so close," Colby whispered loudly.

"So close," Sam echoed once he gained control of his laughter and stood up, steadying the camera so it focused on Colby's frame, "But it's not over. They still have the chance of finding us," Sam quickly thought before responding to himself quietly, "We should stay here for 20 or so minutes and wait it out."

Colby nodded, pausing for a second before responding, "Let's turn the camera off. Conserve the battery and all, ya know?"

Sam nodded too and listened to Colby's instructions. He placed the camera down on the kitchen counter of the abandoned house they were in. Sam let loose a sigh, raising his eyes once again to connect with Colby's. The brunette man's gaze shifted quickly in those seconds their eyes were connected and it wasn't because of the fact that the camera turned off and Colby could pull his camera face off. But rather, his eyes were clearer, if that were possible, and his smirk fell from his face. Sam's eyes zeroed in on Colby's lips parting and his tongue snaking out to lick them. The smirk reappeared on Colby's face again and he bit his lower lip. Sam knew this look too well.

"Well, I know a way we could make the 30 minutes go by quickly," Colby's voice had dropped an octave into his bedroom voice.

Sam smiled softly, shuffling forward to stand near Colby, "Oh yeah?"

Colby grabbed Sam's hip, pulling him completely against him. Their noses touched gently, "Yeah."

The blonde man rushed forward sealed their lips in an intense kiss, the adrenaline of being caught still running high in their veins, making the kiss seem so much more intense than any other they had shared together. Sam's fingers ran up Colby's sharp cheekbones, over his ear, and down to his neck, gripping tightly at the hairs at the base of his head. A small moan escaped Colby's mouth at this, but it was very quiet as the pair tried their best to avoid security capturing them.

Colby pushed against Sam, making him go backwards, right into the wall. Sam heard it start to give and he gave a sharp intake of air, pushing back against Colby, trying to warn him. Colby leaned away from Sam, "What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam looked at the wall behind him, "I heard it start to give," and he turned to look at Colby, feeling more blood rushing down to his groin. Sam cleared his throat as he looked at his bestfriend of 5 years and boyfriend for 1 1/2 of those 5 years, "I think perhaps…," Sam stepped closer to Colby, "If we are to go further…," a smile spread across Colby's face, one that was rarely seen on the camera, but Sam knew well, "We should use something more stable to continue our actions."

Colby nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," and he looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on a place. Colby turned to look at Sam, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "How about the floor, then?"

Colby pulled Sam into him quickly, making quick work of their position. Sam found himself suddenly on the floor, straddling Colby's legs and finding something hard brushing against his jeans through the material. It felt utterly good. 

Sam giggled slightly, placing a hand on the wall above Colby's shoulder to steady himself, and he leaned down, connecting their lips again. One of Sam's hands wrapped around Colby's neck to hold the brunette there against Sam.

After a few seconds of roughly feeling each other, Sam moved his lips along Colby's rough five-o-clock shadow on his chin and to his ear, where Sam gave the other man a light bite to his earlobe. Colby moaned a bit loudly this time, but it wasn't loud enough to attract attention. Sam kept at this, between giving gentle and loving kisses to the side of Colby's neck and bites to his earlobe, but Colby was getting tired of the foreplay.

Long fingers ran along Sam's hips and up under his shirt, caressing the soft and pale skin of Sam's lower back for a moment before Colby raced up Sam's back. He yanked at Sam's shirt, trying to get it over his head. When Sam got the message, he pulled away from Colby with a wicked smile across his face that Colby wanted to wipe away with a rough kiss.

As Sam took his shirt off, Colby mirrored him, tossing the shirt onto the floor, not caring that it landed in the dust, dirt, and asbestos of the abandoned house they were taking refuge in from the security guard. As the two shifted, Colby bit his bottom lip as Sam's hips moved along his erection; the jeans providing delicious friction, but not enough for Colby to get off.

Sam couldn't resist touching Colby's chest once their shirts were removed. His fingertips enjoyed the smooth and tanned skin and the taunt muscles underneath it. He could feel his mouth salivating like a predator about to take its first bite from its prey. But, Sam was never the predator. Colby was. And when Sam looked up at his lovers face, Sam remembered why.

The older man was staring at Sam with so much desire and need; it seemed to expel from his pores and envelope the pair. Colby rushed forward, smashing their lips together in a kiss, fingers making quick work of the buttons and zippers of Sam's jeans.

"I want you so bad," Colby murmured against Sam's lips.

"I'm yours," Sam replied as Colby's lips moved down Sam's neck, nipping at the pale flesh there, "I'm all yours," he sighed, head bowing back, eyes falling shut in ecstasy, and his neck bare to his lovers infatuations.

Colby slipped his hand into Sam's pants, palming the tent that his cock made from their activities. Sam groaned loudly, snapping his hips forward to grind down against Colby's palm. The light nips on Sam's neck were becoming harsh bites that were soothed by soft kisses and each bit that Colby did Sam's neck brought him closer to his climax.

"Colby," Sam sighed, tightening his hold on the hairs on the back of Colby's neck. His knuckles on the hand holding Sam up on the wall were turning white.

The brunette's fingers tightened so he was fisting Sam's cock tightly. Sam bucked his hips again. He needed more, though.

"I want more," Sam said in a very out of breath tone, "Colby."

"What do you want?" the brunette pulled his lips away from Sam's neck to look up at his lover.

"I want you inside of me," Sam replied, connecting their heated gaze.

Colby rushed forward and kissed him, practically taking the air out of the blonde male's lungs. Pulling his hand from Sam's pants, Colby nudged him to stand up. The blonde did, fingers sliding his jeans and boxers down so he stood stark naked in front of the brunette. It was a sight that Colby adored and thought was the most beautiful and sexiest scene he would ever see in his life.

The brunette made quick work of his own pants, unbuttoning and zippering them. Lifting his hips up off the floor, he scooted the material down to his knees. Keeping his hips up, he brushed away at particles that were on the floor underneath; not particularly wanting to have to get a tetnis shot after having sex with his boyfriend. Not exactly a story he wanted to tell to the nurses when they rush toward the hospital.

"Do you have a condom in your Mary Poppin's bag?" Colby teased, looking up at the blonde male with a lustful gaze.

Sam sighed and then shook his head, "Shit! No, I forgot to."

They sometimes would do this sort of thing-- have sex in abandoned places. It was one of the few places they could go without having to worry about fans or roommates barging in. Then, there was the thrill of it all that they both got off on. And, finally, abandoned places were in both of their hearts, so being intimate in those places left a connection that neither could ever explain well enough to themselves.

"Are you okay without one?" Colby asked again, knowing that they rarely ever did the dirty deed without a condom and the decision truly came down to Sam for he was the bottom in their relationship.

Sam nodded, kneeling down over Colby, knees straddling knees. He leaned down toward Colby's hard cock, staring at it for a few seconds before looking up at Colby with a bashful look. Colby knew what the look meant and he nodded, giving permission. 

The second Sam's lips touched the tip of Colby's cock, the brunette's head fell back against the wall. Sapphire eyes fell shut and lips fell open in a silent 'O.' His finger tips ran up Sam's strong arms and over his neck to his blonde hair where he lightly pulled on the strands, resisting the urge to grasp Sam's head tightly and take control. Sam had a strong gag reflex and so Colby had to be careful.

The blonde's tongue lapped at the bottom of Colby's cock, running along the vein there that was a pleasure spot for him. Sam bobbed his head slowly, wanting to feel every ridge and valley on Colby's cock, while also allowing his mouth and gag reflex to get use to the taste and feeling. Precum dripped onto Sam's tongue and he swallowed it.

Colby was moaning softly above him. Lips closing and teeth biting the flesh of his bottom lip as he moaned. A twinge of a small smile on his face as Colby was lost in the peaceful oblivion of Sam's mouth.

Sam sped up his head, back arching with each thrust. His hand came up to grasp Colby around his base and use his fingers to pump his lover as his mouth worked the head. The added grip made Colby groan louder, mouth falling open to an 'O' again.

"Fuck, Sam…," Colby groaned with a bite to his bottom lip.

The blonde continued to work, flicking his tongue up along the slit of Colby's cock and taking the precum down his throat and sucking gently causing a suction around the head. Fingernails dug sharply into Sam's head which made the blonde groan. The vibration went straight through Colby's cock.

"Shit, dude," Colby's chest heaved as lust went through his system, "Stop, Sam, stop. I'm gonna…"

Sam let go of his hold on Colby's cock, letting his saliva coat it, and reached around, pushing one single finger into his hole to begin stretching it out to fit Colby's girth. Colby was staring at the sight, growing more aroused at the sight of Sam fingering himself. It didn't take much for Sam to stretch himself out, as he was so filled with desire to take the brunette and feel that pleasure again.

Soon Sam was straddling Colby's hips, grasping the brunette's cock, and watching the pleasure wash over Colby's face as Sam slid down onto the cock slowly. The sapphire eyes were blown wide with desire for a second before they shut and the brunette bit his bottom lip again. Sam took both of Colby's hands away from his hips and grasped them, lacing their fingers together, and raised them to the wall behind Colby. Sam latched them to it, holding the other man there and refusing to let him touch Sam. Using his hips, Sam slowly sunk down all the way till Colby bottomed out in him.

Sam gave a shaky but pleasurable breath before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Colby's. Their breaths intermingled and their noses caressed gently in loving manner. Colby took the moment to feel every inch of Sam's naked body pressed against his and the smell of a decaying building intermingled with the smell of their sex sitting in his nostrils.

"Move, Sam," Colby sighed against the other's lips.

A small chuckle escaped Sam's lips for a moment before he pressed his lips gently against Colby's at the same time he slowly began to move his hips forward and up. Colby moaned into Sam's mouth as his cock slid out of Sam till only the tip of cock was inside of him. His moan grew loud as Sam fell back down fully onto Colby's cock.

Sam set the pace at a slow one, which was driving Colby absolutely insane. He wanted to flip them both over so he was the one holding Sam's hands to the floor and slam his hips into him, making the blonde sees stars, and have bruises along his neck, chest, hips, and back that wouldn't leave for days. But, Colby kept his cool, allowing the blonde to take what he wanted this time.

Each drag of Sam along his cock was intoxicating and Colby felt like he was riding some high. The brunette never wanted to come down from it. He would happily live like this, so close to his boyfriend, and happily die like this, buried within said boyfriend.

Sam's lips were sloppy against his and his fingers, which dropped from Colby's against the wall, were digging into Colby's scalp as Sam began to pick up speed. He latched his now free hands onto Sam's hips. 

Colby gasped, pulling his lips away from Sam's and opened his sapphire eyes, blown wide by absolute ecstasy. He couldn't help the practical scream of pleasure that let lose from his lips. Sam froze his movements, placing a hand over Colby's lips, trying to silence the sound coming from his lip. Colby glared at him for a moment before softening his gaze, knowing what Sam was about to say.

"Colby," Sam said warningly, slightly out of the breath, "Silence would be great, please. Trust me, I know what you're feeling too."

Colby smiled against Sam's palm and his tongue took a gentle swipe at the skin there. Sam shifted his hand so the tips of his fingers were resting against Colby's lips and watched in utter fascination as the brunette took his fingertips into his mouth.

"Move, Sam," Colby said again before sucking on the fingertips lightly.

Sam sighed, using his hips and thighs to pull himself up off of Colby's cock and back down again. He could feel himself approaching the end and he knew this climax was going to be a long and hard one for him. It was a string… a rubber band… pulled taunt and ready to release. Those things that Colby's tongue was doing to his fingers too! Oh fuck, Sam wanted to scream too, but bit his tongue.

"I'm close," Sam whispered, eyes falling shut.

His fingers fell from Colby's mouth and found themselves resting on Colby's bare chest. He pushed himself up and down on Colby's cock, loving how full he felt. Everything was perfect in those moments and Sam almost forgot about the fact that they were hiding from security. How funny it would have been if security walked in on them like this? Two boys passionately having sex in an abandoned house.

It wasn't exactly the way Sam would have liked to go to jail for.

"Sam," Colby's voice was so soft that Sam could feel it caress his skin beneath his jaw and it made him shiver.

Colby's hands were warm over his back and Sam could feel bruises forming under his lover's grip. He would ache definitely after this, but it was worth it. Feeling all that Sam was in that moment, Colby hitting those spots deep inside of him and Colby holding him so close, it was all that Sam needed.

"I love you."

The words escaped Sam's mouth before he could pull them back in again, but Sam didn't regret it. He definitely didn't regret it because as soon as he said that, Colby was back kissing him again. This time, it was different, it was like Colby was releasing everything he had into that kiss.

It was just in that moment, as well, when Sam climaxed hard, tossing his head back and baring his neck to Colby. His seed shot out between his and Colby's stomachs and his channel tightened around Colby's cock even more than it usually was.

"Fuck!" Colby called out as his hips bucked into Sam and he released himself into Sam's channel.

Sam had such a high in his veins as he came down from his climax. His fingers softly combed through the dark hairs at the base of Colby's head. Pulling their heads together, Sam gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," Colby whispered against Sam's lips.

Sam sighed happily into Colby, who was kissing him again. He didn't want to leave the position he was in, with him playing with Colby's hair and Colby kissing him and Colby gently caressing his sore hips, but Sam knew they had to. He could feel Colby softening inside of him and didn't want to hurt him by continuing to sit on his cock, even if it was a comfortable position.

"We should probably get dressed and get back to our car," Sam replied, trying not to let Colby's musings over his neck and jaw pull him away from what needed to be done.

The blonde moved off of Colby, who groaned at the loss of his boyfriends warm skin, "Fine."

Sam gave a small chuckle, "Damn, Colbs. Horny much?"

Colby laughed, getting up off the ground and pulling his jeans back on, "Only for you, Sammy."


	7. The Deadliest Catch

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48731048531/in/dateposted-public/)

Deadliest Catch AU (this tv show was my shit back in the day lol)

Ship Name: The TFIL

Captain: Elton Castee

Chief's Mate: Corey Sherer

Crew Members: Sam, Colby, Jake, Heath

Greenhorns: Aaron Doh

Summary: Not all stories have happy endings and Colby wishes, like he hadn't done on those shooting stars he sees while he waits for the crab pot to come up from the depths of the ocean, that stories did have happy endings.

WARNING(S): implicit sexual content, language

* * *

The ocean waves crashed against the porthole and the ship creaked and moaned as it sailed through the ocean toward the crab fishing grounds. When Colby had first started as a greenhorn, the sound terrified him. He had heard the stories. He had friends of his be taken by the ocean's embrace, some never to return back from it, like Brennan Taylor. He knew the dangers and that sound of the ocean hitting the ship was what Colby associated with those deaths and stories.

Now, as a member aboard _The TFIL_ for about 6 years, Colby adored that sound more than anything. Whenever they returned back to the harbor, Colby began to crave it. It was not just because Colby's heart belonged to the ocean now, but because it represented the times out at sea when he was with the one he loved. It was the only time the two could be together for the one Colby loved was married. That didn't stop the pair when they were on this ship.

Colby tossed and turned in his bunk, finding his blue gaze staring at the fraction of light coming through the bottom of the door to the cabin he shared with his lover. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep until his lover returned and so Colby waited.

It felt like an hour later when Colby heard the first noise in the hallway outside the cabin. It was Heath's loud laughter echoing down the walls. If Colby had used that hour to catch up on his precious sleep that any crab fishing crew lost while out on sea, then he would have woken up extremely pissed off at the other deck crew member. But, Heath's obnoxious laughter was a sign that the night shift had ended.

Colby focused on the light below the door, watching as a few shadows of feet passed by. He heard the sound of the door to the cabin next to his opened and shut a few moments later, indicating that fellow crew member, Jake, and greenhorn, Aaron, were in for the night. However, Colby's lover hadn't arrived yet.

Horror scenes played out in his mind, but Colby knew that nothing like his lover falling overboard into the ocean's dark and icy embrace had happened, for Captain Elton Castee had not run the alarm. Nor had Chief Mate Corey Scherer screeched orders at all the crew members. But, perhaps, Colby had fallen asleep and did not hear it. That sent Colby's heart racing again. Then, he thought about it more logically again. Heath wouldn't have been laughing. His heart calmed down again. He was overreacting. 

Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened, flooding the room in yellow light for a few seconds before returning it to darkness.

"Sam," Colby called out to his lover, watching the silhouette take its clothes off.

"I'm here," the silhouette replied, tossing the clothes onto the other bed. 

Sam grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled those on before crawling into the bed with the other man. They rarely ever used Sam's assigned bed for sleeping or… "other activities." It became more of a place to throw dirty laundry. Instead, both rather use Colby's bunk. One, Sam enjoyed being surrounded by the other man's smell and, two, it allowed for Sam to take his things back to his home smelling like himself rather than another man so his wife wouldn't suspect a thing.

Colby felt better when Sam crawled into the bed, wrapping an arm around Colby's waist and laying his head against Colby's chest. His lover was safe, now. A sigh escaped Colby's mouth, as he rested his head against Sam's, eyes falling shut.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sam murmured softly and then yawned, "I had trouble getting my gear off."

"Wouldn't have had a problem if I was there," Colby smirked, keeping his eyes shut.

Sam pinched lightly Colby's side, which made the brunette tense up and give a small yelp, "Watch it, mister, or I'll move to my bed," there was a humorous tone to Sam's voice.

"Like you would," Colby teased back, and then tightened his hold around Sam, "Beside, you like being beside me too much."

"Who said it was you," Sam laughed, "Perhaps I'm attracted to your bed."

"Well, _excuse me_, then," Colby smirked, "I'll move to your bed and you and my bed can have it, though that isn't what you scream when I'm deep inside you."

Sam sighed, a hint of a smile on his exhausted face, "Yeah, you're right. Screaming, '_COLBY'S BED!'_ at the top of my lungs doesn't quite have the same tone as screaming, _'COLBY!'_"

"Damn right," Colby gave a gentle kiss to the top of Sam's head.

The two fell into silence, left to the darkness of their cabin and the rocking of the ship on the ocean's waves. Colby was almost asleep, pulled under by the waves and his lover's heartbeat, when Sam disturbed him.

"Colby? Are you awake?" Sam asked, something odd about his tone of voice that got the brunette worried.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I… uh… have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Colby sleep voice replied.

"Kat's pregnant."

Colby opened his eyes, staring at the darkened corner of their cabin. _Pregnant_, the word echoed in Colby's mind. Kat was Sam's wife. Kat was pregnant. Sam was going to be a father.

He should have been happier for his best friend. He should been thrilled. Sam would make a wonderful father. But… Colby wasn't feeling particularly happy about the news. All he could think about was the fact that a kid would add to another reason why Sam would go back to Kat and another reason why Sam would never leave her.

A cracking sound emanated around him, echoing in Colby's ears. It wasn't the ship and it wasn't the bed frame. It was Colby's heart, breaking and shattering in his chest.

"I just wanted you to know that, Colby," there's now a worried tone to Sam's voice.

If Colby could, he would turn over and face the wall of the cabin rather than hold Sam. He's that angry and upset at that moment. However, he can't, as Sam is tightly holding onto him, even tighter than he was before. As if Sam was afraid of Colby going away.

If only Sam knew that it wasn't Colby who was going away, it was himself. Sam had run away from Colby long before they even were on this ship. Colby had lost Sam already to the ocean, to a woman hundreds of miles away across it, to an unborn child resting in the woman's womb.

Sam wasn't going to return after this season of crab fishing was over.


	8. Jealousy

Warning(s): None

Summary: Jealousy had never been a strong suite in Sam's life. Not until he started developing feelings for his best friend, who was dating a close friend. It wasn't just a matter of jealousy toward the friendship the two had, but more a jealousy of what Sam wanted with his best friend.

  * Takes place at trampoline park (based on [Overnight At Super Trampoline Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq6zje9W9uc) Video) 
  * Cute Brolby Moments with Sam being a jealous best friend

Word Count: 660

\-----------

Sam hated the sight before him.

There was his best friend since middle school, Colby Brock, sitting on the top of one of the many cushioned walls of the trampoline park, looking like some Eros. Dressed in dark shades of grey and black, he was some athletic emo god and those chiseled features and wide smile made Sam want to melt into a pool.

Then, there was the slight scream of joy as Brennan Taylor jumped onto the trampoline, aiming for the cushioned wall that Colby was sitting on. It was no surprise that Brennan made it; he was always so athletic. So much more athletic than Sam was. The older man landed only a few inches away from Colby, right between the younger man's legs. Sam blocked the sweetened words that fell from Brennan's lips and watched as Brennan closed the distance between them.

Brennan's lips met Colby's and pushed against the younger man, pinning him against the cushioned wall. That sight was what made Sam want to claw his eyes out and drown himself in bleach. Instead of doing that, Sam pulled his eyes away from the pair toward Corban, who was climbing up one of the metal riggings in the building. That man was always climbing up something and Sam envied him. For he wondered if from that height he couldn't see what Sam was seeing.

Elton gave a screech, like a fangirl would upon seeing her favorite celebrity, as he pulled his camera away from the pair making out on the cushioned wall, "And what do you know, Brolby's going at each other! Family ratings, guys!"

Heath gave a loud laugh from beside the older man, "Some things never change," and then cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting toward the pair, "Hey! Bitches! Go make out in the bathroom!"

Brennan pulled away from Colby with laughter dripping from his lips and a blushing Colby rose up from his spot on the wall. Sam looked at him as he did so, but pulled his gaze away when Colby's eyes settled on him. Instead, Sam looked at Corban again and crossed his arms across his chest.

Elton gave another giggle before turning the camera to the rest of the group, "Time for round two!"

"Come on, babe!" Brennan smiled and Sam heard him fall onto the trampoline.

A second later, Sam heard the familiar footsteps of Colby hitting it as well.

Sam shut his eyes, trying to block his emotions in his mind. It was all threatening to spill over. If he had known Brennan was going to be here tonight, Sam would have told Elton he was sick or something, so he could avoid it. But, he literally did not know Brennan was going to be here till they all drove to the trampoline park and Sam saw the other man get out of his car.

Sam never saw Colby so happy in his life till that moment. The brunette didn't bother to shut his driver side door, leaving Sam to lock up the car, and made a mad dash for the other man. The sight of the two crashing into each other made Sam's heart ache.

"Hey, Sam, you okay?" Colby's voice interrupted the memories.

Sam snapped his head to the other male, but wished he hadn't. Brennan came up next to Colby, sliding his hand into the brunette's, and gave a soft smile to the blonde. Sam swallowed.

"Yeah, man, why wouldn't I be?"

But Sam truly wasn't.


	9. Nights In Paris

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48730719293/in/dateposted-public/)

James Bond/Spy AU

Two spies, lovers split by their jobs, find themselves in the same city, Paris, the City of Love.

WARNING(s): explicit sexual content, language

* * *

It was late at night when he received a phone call, but for Colby Brock it wasn't the number he hoped to see. He wished his phone would light up with the number of the love of his life. It had been three weeks since he last heard from the man he was in love with and, in both of their lines of work, three weeks was nothing, but knowing what their lines of work were made Colby even more worried about not hearing from the love of his life.

He was in Paris, France for his next mission, as the phone call told him, and had the secret agency he worked for book a nice room at a very luxurious hotel in the city of love. It was quite the glorious room and Colby was looking forward to bringing back several women to have his way with before his time was done there. Maybe a few men if he was feeling a little experimental. Everything was of the finest quality and the bed was like a giant soft cloud. Colby would have to remember how it felt the next time he was in the middle of the jungle or held up in a jail cell.

Colby walked out of his room, feeling the need for something alcoholic in his system, and was making his way down to the hotel's bar when a very familiar blonde head ducked through the a service door. Colby quirked an eyebrow before sprinting after the blonde head on quiet footsteps, which was quite hard since he was wearing tuxedo shoes to match the nice shirt and blazer he was wearing for his undercover work. But, being one of the best spy agents in the world had its perks, Colby was able to be quiet no matter what he was wearing.

Just at the last minute, Colby slid his fingers between the frame and the closing door. He waited a few seconds before opening it, watching as the blonde head disappeared down the staircase beneath him. Colby caught the quick glimpse of black framed glasses and a faded scar on the blonde's forehead that only someone who knew what they were looking for could see. It made Colby smile brightly.

He basically bombarded down the staircase, sounding like a bull in China shop. Colby didn't want to call out the name that was sitting on his tongue for several reasons. One, there was always the possibility that this person was someone else that just so happened to look like the love of his life. Two, if this was the love of his life, then the love of his life appeared to be undercover and Colby didn't want to break it. Three, the said love of his life had one wicked punch and Colby was not particularly want to be on the receiving end of it again. That was a story for another time.

Instead, Colby remembered their secret call out they had for one another in moments like these and the brunette paused. Hope filled in his chest like oxygen, expanding and making his head feel light headed.

"_The wolf howls only to the moon_," Colby called out.

The footsteps stop on the staircase beneath him and Colby's smile widens considerably when he hears the response.

"_The moon responds, 'As I will howl to you.'_"

The footsteps come running back up the staircase until the figure Colby had saw early was standing on the bottom step before Colby. The love of his life stood there in a hotel butler's garb, a black blazer and black shirt and black slacks set. A pair of fake glasses, for the love of Colby's life did not wear them normally, sat on the bridge of his thin nose. The only thing that the love of his life wore that was not black was the striking blonde hair he had on his head. It was cut shorter since the last time Colby saw him and a slight dusting of a beard was showing up on the blonde's chin.

"You're here," the blonde is the first to say anything and a smile as big as the Nile River appears on his face.

"Love of my life," Colby calls out to the blonde endearingly.

Within seconds, the blonde races up the stairs and grabs Colby by the lapels of his blazer pulling him toward himself. Their lips connected, pressed firmly to each other as lovers would do upon seeing each other for the first time in three weeks. Colby sighed into the blonde's mouth, hands latching onto the other man's hips and holding him against his own body. The blonde is the first to pull away and leans his head against Colby's.

"Fuck, I missed you," the blonde whispers, his breath brushing across Colby's lips.

"I missed you more, my moon," Colby whispers back, calling the blonde the little nickname they had for each other.

The blonde chuckles lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't get in contact with you soon, my wolf," the blonde replies with Colby's nickname.

There wasn't anything more that the blonde said and how could Colby blame him? The blonde was undercover and didn't want to risk blowing it. So, Colby asked, "Come back to my room. We can talk there, my moon."

The blonde nodded against Colby's forehead, biting his bottom lip as he did so. Without hesitating, Colby grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him back up the stairs and through the door, not caring that it slams shut behind them. There is very little time that passes between that exact moment and when Colby is pulling the blonde into his hotel room, passing through to the main bedroom area.

The love of Colby's life wastes no time in shedding his blazer and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Colby mirror's him. But, there are question's on Colby's tongue that are too impatient despite Colby's ever-desperate cock growing in his pants yearning to be inside the blonde's body.

"What are you doing in Paris, Sam?" Colby asks, using the blonde's name now that they are in a secure room.

"Mission," Sam replies, yanking his black shirt out of his pants and undoing the buttons on them.

This scene before him is giving Colby flashbacks to Istanbul in some billionaire's bedroom when Colby was the one undoing those precious buttons to reveal the ivory skin beneath. Colby enjoyed doing that very much and teasing Sam, but today was different. The pair had waited three weeks too long to touch each other.

"License to kill?" Colby inquired further.

Sam only nodded and Colby could tell he didn't want to talk about it, which was rare for the blonde as it was usually hard to get him to shut up about these said things, but Colby didn't push, "What about you, Colby?" 

Sam tossed his shirt on top of his blazer and began to work on his belt, toeing off his shoes as he did so. Colby mirrored him as the blonde did this, "Same as you."

The blonde gave a small laugh, "Kinda funny isn't it?"

Colby chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Two spies with license to kill both end up in Paris, the city of love, after not fucking each other in three weeks."

Sam stepped out of his pants, his boxers falling with it, "Well… when you put it that way."

Colby tossed his pants off to the side and stared at Sam, watching as the blonde put a sexual smirk on his face and began to walk toward Colby. His fingertips traced up Colby's chest, over each of his muscles, as he slowly made his way up to Colby's throat and then to his chin. The seduction move turned to a more cute and teasing one as Sam booped Colby on the tip of his nose.

"We better get on with this fucking you speak of."

Colby's smile widened and he practically pounced on the blonde, pushing the man back onto the bed. Rough hands, calloused from handguns, grasped at Sam's ass for only a moment before Colby’s hands cupped Sam's face softly, as their lips met in a bruising kiss. It was only teeth and flesh as their lips connected. Desire and so much love burning through the pair on the Paris hotel room bed.

Sam shifted backwards further onto the bed, allowing the brunette to crawl on top of him. Colby's legs caged the blonde man’s hips beneath his. Sam, usually, wasn’t the one who was dominant in their relationship, Colby taking the lead, and Sam enjoyed every second of it. Whenever he had to seduce someone on a mission, be man or woman, Sam would always be the dominant one, but with Colby he could let that façade go.

He could let everything go and be himself.

Sam moaned lightly as he lay down on the bed, Colby following behind them. Their lips practically inhaling each other as they desperately tried to taste the other, trying to remember how they each tasted. Did Sam still taste like chilled champagne by the pool side? Did Colby still taste like chocolate melting on his tongue like summer snow in the Alps?

Colby's hands traveled down Sam's throat, squeezing lightly as he went and earning himself an erotic moan from Sam's mouth that was formed into a name, “Colby.”

The brunette lowered his mouth from Sam's, his lips brushing the light dusting of a beard on his chin, and kissed Sam's throat. He sucked gently on the flesh, turning a dark purple beneath Colby's touch. A burning desire igniting in the blonde's gut.

Sam, suddenly, flipped them over, his hips falling between Colby's legs. The brunette groaned, throwing his head back as Sam began kissing down Colby's throat, grinding against the growing bulge between Colby's legs, “Not that I mind you taking control,” Colby said in between his kisses, his hands traveling down Sam's bare chest, “But, I need you so badly right now."

With that, Colby flipped Sam over again so they were back in their original positions on Colby's bed. Sam gasped at the change and Colby took the moment to kiss him, shoving his tongue forward to explore the cavern of Sam's mouth. The brunette kissed him thoroughly, taking the blonde's breath away. It was such an intoxicating high and Sam never got sick of it. Sam wrapped his arms around Colby, pulling him closer to his body. He missed the love of his live too much.

Quickly, Colby's hands traveled down the front of Sam's body, his long fingers teasing Sam's aching cock, but never touching it fully. Sam moaned into Colby's mouth, bucking his hips forward. This resulted in Colby giving a chuckle, moving away from Sam's mouth and traveling down his light hairy chest. His mouth gave the skin open mouth kisses as Colby reached the blonde's navel; Sam bucked his hips again and moaned silently as a small pool of warmth formed in his groin.

“Colby,” Sam moaned lightly, his eyes falling shut in pleasure, “Please, God, I need you!”

“And you shall receive,” Colby replied with that sinful smirk on his face that Sam wanted to smack or kiss off the brunette's face.

He suddenly pulled away from his blonde lover and reached under his pillow, pulling out a container of lube.

Sam chuckled at this, “Why aren’t you sneaky?”

Colby smirked and leaned down, giving Sam a light kiss on his lips, “Only for you, _darling_,” he mimicked a gentleman’s accent.

Undoing the cap, Colby squeezed the gel out of the container. Reaching forward and under Sam's legs, Colby's fingers were soft and gentle as he touched Sam's hole, giving the outer rim a coating of the gel. Sam hissed at how cold it was, but it turned to a moan as soon as Colby's finger slipped inside. Colby gave his lover's chest a quick kiss and took his finger out, replacing the lube under his pillow.

He was amazed by how loose Sam was for him already.

Leaning over Sam once again, making sure that his erect cock grinded against Sam's, Colby kissed his lover's lips again and, with one of his free hands, he maneuvered himself into Sam. The blonde man tore his lips away from Colby's and gave a low moan. His lips were a perfect 'O' as Colby slid into him slowly. Sam's neck was bared, arching into Colby's awaiting mouth.

After a moment of adjusting, Colby moved slowly, wanting to memorize the feeling of Sam around him, squeezing him, before they had to part ways once again. He wanted to memorize the sounds coming from Sam's mouth, hear them rattling in his brain and on repeat till he got sick of them. He could and would never get sick of them though.

Colby lowered himself closer to Sam till he was practically laying on top of the blonde. His hips were shallowly thrusting into the other male, practically grinding against the other. Lips danced across Sam's pulse and fingers were clutching at the hair on to back of Sam's head, while the other hand grasped the silk sheets to keep Colby going. Sam's legs were wrapped tightly around the brunette with his own fingers clawing at Colby's back, leaving long red scratches.

It was moments like these that made Colby feel the most alive. Not when he was running through a burning building filled with radioactive waste. Not when he was being chased by a group of Russian mafia trying to gun him down. Not when he was parachuting through hostile territory. Not when he had his gun cocked and ready to fire as he rounded the corner, waiting for the enemy to do the same.

It was here with Sam that Colby felt like his skin was on fire. He never felt more human than in this moment.

There was never a person in Colby's life that held his heart the way Sam did. The brunette didn't know what he would do if Sam died or something. As a spy, that idea was dangerous to Colby. Having his family die when he was little and practically being an orphan, it made him the perfect recruit for the spy agency.

It was even the first rule you learn in recruitment: _never_ have close relations.

Well, Colby broke that one the moment he and Sam met.

"Fuck, Colby," Sam's voice was so quiet, but there was so much pleasure and pain in his voice.

Sam was like a fine martini in Colby's veins.

The blonde made him so intoxicated on life and love and gave him a reason to live.

Colby responded to the vocalization with a small nip to the blonde's ear, thrusting his cock into the blonde's hole. Hitting Sam just right, Colby was so deep inside of the other man that Sam felt like he was seeing starts. Each thrust was absolute pleasure for the pair. This was exactly what they both needed… to be this close to each other after three weeks of not hearing or seeing from each other.

Sam had thought Colby had died.

Colby's breathing became hard as he continued his slow pace. Sam realized that Colby wasn't just having sex with him, but making love to him. It made Sam's head swim with thoughts and flood with feelings of his own love to the brunette. They never really did this before, only ever doing quickies whenever they could see each other and be alone.

Sam was surprised that they hadn't been caught by either of their spy organizations or by their enemies. But, Sam was also not surprised. Despite how they both worked for separate spy organizations, both their workplaces had close connections and worked to bring peace. Sam was thankful about that. It made him have less anxiety in his chest when he opened his new assignment and knew he wouldn't see his lover's name at the top.

God, did the pair love each other. The passion in that Paris hotel room was so strong. Neither of them wanted to leave or let go of the other. But, all good things must come to an end. Much like all bad things, as well.

"I'm so close, Sam," Colby whispered into Sam's ear before giving the pale shell a gentle lick and a kiss.

"Same," Sam sighed, feeling that familiar pool of heat winding up inside of him like a spring.

The brunette panted loudly, continuing to give his lover's neck and ear all the attention he could with the last few thrusts he could give.

Sam, suddenly, cried out, feeling tears prickle at the side of his eyes as the sensation of passion and his climax overcame him.

"Fuck!"

Pools of heat billowed in each other’s bodies like raging volcanoes and at last they erupted. Colby gave one last snap of his hips into Sam before giving a pleasurable gasp, which was so loud in Sam's ear, and shooting his seed up into Sam's body. The blonde's hole was now slick from sweat, lube, and Colby's seed.

Sam, though, was still on the edge of ecstasy, his body began shaking and his eyes going wide as he tried to get closer.

Colby, though he was tired from his climax, slid his hand between their two bodies. Not moving from position deep inside of Sam, Colby gripped the blonde's aching cock. His fingers wrapped around it and he gave it a slight tug. Sam cried out again, hips snapping up in the small amount of space Colby's body gave Sam's now that they weren't on top of each other. This movement also impaled him back onto Colby's cock, which made the brunette hiss from over sensitivity.

"Colby!"

The brunette smiled, liking the way his name sounded on his lover’s lips. For that, he twitched his hand a bit.

Sam gasped loudly and bucked his hips. The pool of warmth in Sam's groin exploded at last and Sam shot his seed onto their stomach's.

As Sam caught his breath, laughter began to spill from his laugh. Colby looked at his lover's face, watching as the blonde shut his eyes and laid his sweaty arm across his eyes.

The brunette gave the blonde a contorted look of confusion, as he leaned back over Sam's body, caging the blonde beneath him, “What are you laughing at?”

Sam moved his arm above his head so he could look at the brunette. A smile grew across his face and Colby swore he never saw anything more beautiful in that moment with Sam smiling up at him like he put the stars in the sky and was the force behind the waves. Not even watching the sunset on the ocean waves in the Caribbean. Not looking out amongst the Himalayans from a secret base. Not swimming in the Mediterranean amongst fallen Greek architecture. Sam just couldn't compare. 

“God, I love you.”

A smile spread across Colby's face as he responded, “I love you, too,” and the brunette leaned down and kissed the love of his life's lips.

Colby pulled out of Sam and fell to the bed beside him. Reaching over blindly, he grasped the blonde's hand within his, and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. Their bodies were still completely naked and covered in sweat and other things. They had a moment of rest and peace and they would take the precious time.

“So, when do you have to leave for your next License to Kill?”

Sam turned to look at Colby, who was still staring at the ceiling, not even looking at Sam. It pained the blonde but understood why. Gently, he reached across and brushed a loose strand of brown hair from the other man’s face, hoping that his answer would give his love some true happiness, “Three days.”

It was the most days they ever had together since they met so long ago.

Another smile grew on Colby's face, but it was much more sinful and he turned to look at his male lover, sitting up as well, “Well, I need a shower."

It was all he said and Sam simply watched as his lover got up from the bed. Naked and in all his glory, Colby walked over toward a door that must have been the bathroom. Just as he was about to enter the room, the brunette paused and looked back at his lover in the bed, “You gonna join me or just look sexy there?”

Sam smiled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, and stood up quickly, chasing his love into the shower with a new energy. Colby laughed as he turned the water on and walked into the shower, Sam joining behind him.

And Colby Brock, one of the most wanted men in the world, decided to show the love of his life, a wanted man in his own right, exactly how to make love in their little shower in the city of _amour_.


	10. More Than A Pirate's Gold

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48731229857/in/dateposted-public/)

[ [LINK TO GIF VERSION]](https://www.deviantart.com/ghxstadvxntxres/art/More-Than-A-Pirate-s-Gold-SOLBY--817791510)

Mermaid AU  
merman!Colby  
Pirate!Sam

WARNING(S): language

Based On [This Tumblr Post](https://goddess-of-time-and-magic.tumblr.com/post/187388324015/fantasy-boards-pirate-code-any-man-who-falls)

Summary:  
"Some things in this world are worth more than a pirate's gold and whiskey to me."  
A pirate and a merman fall in love despite their circumstances.

[!Trailer For This One Shot!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b24eFdYjtA) [  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b24eFdYjtA)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b24eFdYjtA)

(please go watch it and subscribe to me!)

* * *

Captain Sam Golbach was restless that night.

No matter how much he tossed and turned and remade his bed, covered with the finest silk's he could steal, he just could not seem to fall asleep. With a groan, he got up from the bed and gave up on trying to sleep. Instead, he slipping on his well worn leather boots, pulled a white tunic over his bare chest, leaving it undone up top to reveal his pale skin, and slipped on his captain's jacket. The material of the jacket was soft to the touch, for Captain Sam Golbach had it made in Singapore a long time ago by the silk spinners there.

The Captain of _The Katrina_ was a simple pirate by any means. If he saw something worth wealth, he took it.

With a sigh and swig of the almost empty whiskey jug on his desk, Captain Sam Golbach walked out of his cabin and onto the open deck of The Katrina. It was a cool night out and the sky was clear. A slight wind was in the air, which Captain Sam Golbach was thankful for, as it caressed his cheeks.

A stagnant air was something to be feared for anyone out on the open sea.

His blue eyes, feared by many on this ship and those not on the ship, landed on the shadowy figure at the helm. That would be his second mate, Jake, who was actually Lord Jacob Webber of Essex back in England, but dropped his title for a life of adventures out on the ocean. His second mate was actually one of his closest friends, as the pair had grown up together back in England before they picked up the life of piracy. Captain Sam Golbach would never trust anyone else before Second Mate Jake.

Instead of walking toward his Second Mate, Captain Sam Golbach found himself walking to the other end of the ship toward the foremast, which was the front of the ship. He had no idea why, but something was pulling at his gut to walk towards there.

Like said before, Captain Sam Golbach was a simple pirate by any means. He followed his gut.

He grasped the smooth railing and looked out at the gentle roll of the ocean. There was absolutely nothing for miles and this was what he wanted the most of piracy. Not the wealth or the thrill of stealing, but rather the amount of open space there way. This was a world yet to be explored!

"Do you mind not standing in my light?"

A voice, masculine, but like a good Scottish whiskey (not the rubbish rum they picked up from Africa) came up from below the ship.

Captain Sam Golbach leaned over the edge and looked wide eyed at the ledge below. There, sitting beside the carved woman (whom Captain Sam Golbach had commissioned to memorialize the woman he wanted to marry but never could, who was also the namesake for the ship) was a creature that he had only ever heard of in stories on the loose lips of prostitutes or drunk sailors (there really was no difference).

It was a brown haired male from the hips up, but from the hips began blue scales. And the blue scales formed a long tail like an elongated fish tail, which hung over the ledge and dangled barely above the water. In the creature's hands was a book, fingers folded into it to hold the place of a page. Its face was chiseled and smooth, but the lips were set into a frown. Blue eyes, which were more like the deepest sapphires Captain Sam Golbach had ever seen, were red rimmed and looked up at him with a hardened glare.

"B-b-b-but… wait," Captain Sam Golbach was lost for words and he raised a hand to wipe his eyes. He had to have fallen asleep and this was a dream.

The creature sighed and rolled its eyes, "I see you speak as much as a puffer fish."

Even while the creature was offending him, Captain Sam Golbach still thought the creatures voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. But, he had to be careful. He had heard words from those drunk sailors and prostitutes that these creatures had a way of working magic on others with their words.

"You're a siren!"

The creature sighed again, looking out at the ocean for a moment before returning its hardened sapphire gaze to the captain, "Yes, I am and you're still in my light."

"But you're not real!"

"Shhh!" the creature shushed him, taking side glances before looking back at the captain, "Don't you know how to be quiet, Captain Golbach?"

"You know my name, too!" the captain was wide eyed, "Oh Blackbeard's nipples, that's the first sign!"

"First sign of what?" the creature asked.

The captain held his hands out to the creature, "Take me, foul siren!"

The creature began to laugh and Captain Sam Golbach watched as it did so. Back hunched as it crumpled in laughter. It honestly made the captain more confused, but a bit angry at being laughed at.

"Oh, Captain Golbach of _The Katrina_," the siren smiled. Its red rimmed sapphire eyes peering up at him with a glint of laughter in them, "You do make me laugh."

"Well, aren't you going to take me?" the captain asked.

The siren shook its head, "That is not what my gender does. You speak of the females," the captain stared blankly at the creature, "Well, if you are not going to move, then I will just go."

The siren shut the book and tossed it up toward the captain, who caught it with ease. Those sapphire eyes gave another smirk, "Save that for when I return, Captain Golbach. I find you quite funny," and the creature fell into the waves before them, disappearing beneath the giant ship.

Captain Sam Golbach simply stared at the spot the siren had disappeared, confused by what had just happened. The only conclusions he could come to was that he was simply extremely tired, that the sun from today got to him, and that he needed more rum.

\-----------------

_The Katrina_ landed on an island located somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. Only the captain of _The Katrina_ knew where this island was located. Not even the crew, despite how often they had been there.

Captain Sam Golbach used this island as his own personal vault. It had a lagoon deep enough to anchor his ship in and a cavern filled with his stolen treasures and a jungle around it filled with fruits and animals that could fulfill his crew's hungry stomachs. It was everything that a pirate could ask for.

A small boat rowed toward the sandy shore containing the captain, the second mate, and a few crew members. The rest of the crew was coming behind the small boat. Captain Sam Golbach closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, taking in the smell of salt, sand, and a wet jungle. This is what home smelt like to him. Not the smell of mold and damp whiskey cellars and books in a library from gloomy England.

The boat arrived at the shore, pushed onto the sandy beach by the crew members. Captain Sam Golbach stepped onto the beach. The sand squished beneath his leather boots.

"Alright, boys!" he called out to his crew, "Unload the chests into the cave and set up camp for tonight!"

"Yes, Captain!" they called back to him.

"Second Mate!" he barked to Jake.

The man came up to him, sweat dripping from his hair and down along his chin, "Yes, Captain?"

"Join me, please," he motioned for his Second Mate to walk along beside him.

They followed the beach, making their way toward the cave. Jake was looking at him the whole time, studying his face, and it was slightly discomforting to Captain Sam Golbach.

"Sam," he said carefully.

He was one of the few people Captain Sam Golbach allowed to call him by his first name, but only in personal company was it allowed. He had a reputation to hold up anyway.

With a sigh, he replied, "There was a siren on our ship last night."

Jake reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping the other man in his tracks, "Wait, Sam…"

Captain Sam Golbach looked down at the sand beneath their feet, "I know, Jake. You probably think I had too much rum."

"Yes!" Jake smirked, "Siren's aren't real, Sam!"

"I swear, though," his gaze connected with his Second Mate, "He was there."

"Woah, wait a minute," Jake began to laugh, "He?"

Captain Sam Golbach rolled his eyes, "Yes, it was a he, but he was there on our ship, reading, and he was intelligent and different and interesting and…" he was rambling like some drunken fool.

"Oh?" Jake quirked an eyebrow at him, "I see this siren has worked his magic on you?"

Captain Sam Golbach rolled his eyes again, "No, he hasn't."

"We shall see, Captain," Jake winked at him before his gaze looked off toward the distance, where the cave was located, "We should join the rest of the crew or they're going to drink away our whole stash of rum and whiskey."

Captain Sam Golbach laughed, "We should."

\-----------------

Night had fallen on his little island and Captain Sam Golbach should be feeling happy and getting drunk off his ass with his crew members around the large bonfire they made in front of the cave glittering with treasures. But, his mind was elsewhere. This time he knew why. His mind was filled with a face of a beautiful siren male that he had met only the night before.

The Captain found himself wondering out of the cave, with his Second Mate watching him leave with careful eyes, and the Captain suddenly was sitting down by the shore near wear a bunch of boulders trailed into the lagoon. His dirty fingernails plucked at the mussels growing beneath the water along the walks. A chilled wind swept past him and the Captain wished that he had brought his long trench coat with him for all that he wore was a pair of leather trousers, a loose fitting tunic that exposed his bare chest to the heated sun, and his leather boots. He didn't even have his trusted sword or musket, but he never felt the urge to carry those weapons with him on this island.

He was so lost in his thoughts about the siren male that he didn't hear the sound of something splashing in the water till a familiar male voice entered his thoughts.

"Say something funny to me, Captain Golbach."

His blue eyes snapped up at the sudden voice and he felt himself drowning in piercing sapphire and red rimmed eyes. The male siren appeared before him, sitting on one of the rocks a few feet down from the pirate captain. The waves crested along his hips and, as the full moon rose above them, the siren's bare chest sparked as the water dripped down it. Below the water, his blue tail glowed against the dark rocks as if it had its own light. The sight bedazzled the pirate captain.

"You…," Captain Golbach stared at the siren with wide eyes.

The siren smirked at him, leaning back on his strong arms against the rock he was sitting on, "Yes, it is I."

"So I didn't make you up in my mind?" the captain stood up and shuffled closer to the siren, who watched the human take careful steps forward before looking back into the captain's sky blue eyes.

"Would you have liked me to be imaginary in your mind?" the siren replied.

"No," the captain answered, "I want you to be real."

The siren's smirk turned into a soft smile, "Well, I'm real."

"Can I…," the captain's words faded off along with his gaze.

"Can I what?" the siren asked, trying to pull the question from the human's mind. Despite how thick human's could be, the siren had never met a human that fascinated him so much as this human did before him.

"Can I ask what your name is?" the captain's voice was low, "If you have one… that is," he quickly added.

The siren smirked again, "My name is Cole, but others call me Colby."

The captain smiled, "Colby…," the name was soft on his tongue, "Beautiful."

The siren smiled again and looked down at his lap. The captain could have sworn the creature was blushing, but maybe the captain made that up.

"So, Captain Sam Golbach," Colby looked at him, "tell me something funny."

The captain thought for a moment, pondering some sort of joke in the back of his mind. A few seconds later, he thought of one and drew his attention back to Colby, "Why do pirates make excellent fishermen?"

"Why?" Colby suddenly leaned forward a bit toward the pirate captain.

"They know how to hook the big ones."

Despite how bad the joke was that would have Captain Sam Golbach kicked out of any tavern, Colby burst out into laughter. His voice gloriously airy and light on the pirate captain's ears. The siren's sapphire eyes twinkled in the moonlight with laughter.

"Oh, pirate captain," Colby laughed, "You are funny."

Captain Sam Golbach smiled, "I try my best."

"And I'm sure you get all the human females with your jokes," Colby said.

"No, not really," the captain laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. His sandy blonde hair sticking up slightly from sweat and the heat.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Colby replied.

The captain shook his head, looking away from the siren and down at the mussels at his feet. His dirty fingernails plucked at them again. The siren was silent as he watched the pirate captain do this. But, the action showed a lot to the siren.

"What about human males?" the siren asked instead.

"Oh, Blackbeard's nipples!" the captain cried out in horror, "No!"

The siren smirked, "You answered that fast, pirate captain."

The captain rolled his eyes before giving the siren a teasing look, "Watch your tongue, siren."

"Oh!" the siren cried in mock terror, "I'm quivering before you, o' powerful pirate captain."

"Really?" the captain peered over at the siren with a twinkle in his eyes.

The siren gave a small laugh before pulling his gaze away from the captain and to the ocean, "I must go, Captain Sam Golbach," he shifted forward, his tail slapping in the water.

"Will I see you again, Colby?" the captain asked.

As the siren slid into the water, laying flat in the shallow water, Colby looked up at the captain towering over him and smiled, "You will."

\---------

Captain Sam Golbach saw the siren again the next night in the same spot, but there was something changed about the two of them. For the captain, it was both internal and external. He had shed his clothes and decided to enter the terrain of the siren. For the siren, however, the change was internal. When he saw the figure in the water, casually swimming around the area, Colby felt his heart flutter in his chest.

The siren reached out as he swam closer to the figure in the water and his fingers reached out and touched the pirate captain's calf. He reveled in how the captain's skin felt beneath his fingertips for those few seconds between the touch and when the captain practically jumped out of the water.

The siren laughed as he rose out of the water and shifted himself so he was sitting. His sapphire tail spread out before him. The water splashed at his upper chest in a soothing rhythm.

"Shit!"

The pirate captain twirling around, landing in a street fighting stance, before his body softened as he saw the siren laughing at his feet.

"Colby!" the pirate cried out.

The siren just continued to laugh.

"Shit, you scared the shit out of me," the pirate also began to laugh at both what he said and the situation, but mainly because the siren's laughter was addicting.

Captain Sam Golbach slid down into the water beside the siren, making sure his arms rested across his hips to cover his naked form from the siren's eyes. The siren watched as he did so and the laughter faded from his lips and a smirk and cocky eyebrow rose instead. His gaze following up the strong legs and defined hips and the light speckling of hair on his chest and then settled on the slightly blushed face.

The pirate cleared his throat, "Ummm… can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Colby smirked, loving how a blush was crawling up the pirate's neck and settling in his cheeks.

"What's it like under the sea?"

Colby smiled, "It's beautiful, but there's nothing I can really compare it to for you to understand, Captain Sam Golbach."

"Please, call me Sam," the captain replied, "And just-just-just explain it to me."

"Okay, Sam," Colby drew out the captain's name and he liked how it was flavored on his tongue, "Under the waves is whole other world. It's filled with towering funnels and gardens of coral swarming with colorful fish, but it has its darkness. Deep trenches that seem to go to nowhere and creatures that will not fail to swallow you whole. But the sea is its own beautiful shade of blue," Colby stared at the pirate captain as he continued, "Much like your eyes, Sam."

The pirate captain smirked in return, "Oh? Are they?"

Colby hadn't realized he was leaning forward or that the pirate captain was too, "Yes," his lips whispered.

A hand touched the back of his head, through Colby's wavy dark locks drying in the open air, and then there was something touching his lips. Colby never felt anything softer in his life. Captain Sam Golbach pressed his lips lightly against Colby's, holding the siren against him for a moment before pulling away. Colby stared into the pirate captain's blue eyes feeling like he was a foggy daze.

"I am sorry!" the captain backed away from him, slightly wide eyed.

But, Colby reached up out of the water and grasped the pirate captain around his neck before the human could escape, pulling him back down. Their lips met again and this time Colby could feel every inch of Captain Sam Golbach against his lips and the fingers that found themselves in his hair again. A sigh escaped the pirate captain's lips and it vibrated against the siren's.

Colby was the first to pull away, but left a few centimeters between their lips. Soft sapphire eyes opened and peered into the sky blue, "I think you are the one who put a siren's spell on me, pirate captain."

\--------------

The next morning, Captain Sam Golbach was walking out along the deck of _The Katrina_ with a wide smile on his face and a feeling of that he could do anything the world set up against him. Everything felt perfect.

"You alright there, Captain?" Second Mate Jake came up behind him as the crew readied The Katrina for another voyage.

"Yes," the pirate captain smiled at him, "I am just perfect."

"Okay," the second mate was a bit confused by the positivity coming from the pirate captain, but moved on, "Well, where are we going?"

"I think Tortuga requires are attention, don't you, Second Mate?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Tortuga isn't a good place for a pirate these days, captain."

"I'm feeling good about the next coming days, Second Mate," the captain replied and then added with a dash of a threat inside his words, "Or are you disagreeing with me?"

The Second Mate cleared his throat, "Nope. Not at all. Sounds like a good plan."

"Good," the captain answered before returning his attention to the ocean.

The Second Mate stared at the captain for a moment, wondering what was going on in his head, before he turned around to speak to the crew about their new destination.

Captain Sam Golbach stared out into the ocean, a soft smile appearing on his face. All he could think about was a certain blue-eyed and brown-haired siren who had taken his heart and his soul.

\----------------

Much like the first night Captain Sam Golbach met the siren, the captain couldn't sleep and found himself walking out toward the front of the ship. A soft voice called out to him, singing like the wind and echoing like it was in a cave. The captain knew who's voice it was and it sent a wide smile across his face.

Leaning against the railing and peering down at the ledge beside the carved woman, Captain Sam Golbach saw the brown-haired siren sitting perched there.

"Colby," he sighed in happiness.

The singing died on the siren's lips and he smiled, "Sam."

"I've missed you."

"As I have missed you," Colby replied, reaching up to reach for the pirate captain.

Captain Sam Golbach reached down and his finger tips touched the siren's gently. A smile spread across the pirate captain's face. The siren dropped his hand.

"Where is the mighty Captain Sam Golbach heading to?" Colby asked.

"Tortuga."

The smile faded from Colby's face, "Oh."

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to follow you there," Colby replied.

"Why?"

"It's not my place," was all the siren said.

"But, I want you to come with me."

The siren sighed and looked down at the ocean, "You do not own me, Captain Golbach."

"No, I know that-," the captain tried to correct his mistake.

Colby looked back up at him with sad sapphire eyes that pained the pirate captain, "I'll wait for you in our lagoon for when you return."

The siren didn't wait for the captain's answer, for he slipped off the ledge and fell into the ocean. The sapphire tail was the last thing Captain Sam Golbach saw, as a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't quite understand what he had said that could affect the siren so much, but his heart was breaking a bit in his chest at the sudden departure of the siren.

\-----------------

He returned back to the island he called home a few weeks later with hope glowing in his chest and a scar running down his cheek and along his chest. Tortuga had been a failure that resulted in several of his crew being killed and everyone being injured in some way. Including the captain.

He knew better and he should have listened to the siren, but Captain Sam Golbach was stubborn. The scar, freshly healed and still having a pink color to it, was proof of that.

As they came into the lagoon and began to lower the anchor into the water below, he spoke softly to himself, "Maybe I should just retire here."

"What was that, Captain?" Second Mate Jake called out to him.

He looked at the other man and smiled, "Nothing, Jake."

His second mate didn't believe him.

A few hours later, Captain Sam Golbach was walking along the beach. His blue eyes were looking out at the horizon. A craving and a hope knawing inside his mouth. His crew and his second mate were busy behind him, unloading empty cargo bins slowly.

"You're back," the voice came from in front of him.

Captain Sam Golbach had been so busy in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed the creature lounging on the sand, tail disappearing into the tide. An angry stare met his gaze and it made the pirate captain lower his own.

"I am," he stated as a matter of fact before sitting down next to the siren, leaving about a foot of space between them.

Colby sighed, "Oh, let's not be mad at each other. You're here. That is what should count."

Captain Sam Golbach was quiet.

A hand suddenly touched his, but the pirate captain didn't look up.

"Kiss me, my pirate captain."

Still he didn't move.

Instead, Colby moved his form closer and wrapped a hand around the pirate's neck. He lowered his head from the pressure the siren was putting on his neck and he bit his tongue when the siren began to kiss the side of his neck, moving down toward his shoulder. Water dripped from Colby's hair and onto his tunic. Captain Sam Golbach shut his eyes.

The hand let go of the captain's neck and slid down into the open 'V' of the pirate's tunic, caressing the hard muscles and skin underneath. Fingertips drifted over the scar running down his chest as the siren's lips continued to kiss and suck on the skin beneath the pirate's ear.

"Colby," the pirate sighed, enjoying the feeling of the siren's skin against his own.

"Kiss me," the siren purred.

Captain Sam Golbach turned his head and his lips found the siren's blindly. The kiss was different from others they shared. It was rough and passionate and full of need. The pirate captain leaned over the siren, pushing Colby back into the sand. A hand cupped the back of the siren's head and the other slid down the siren's chest, closer and closer to his scaly hip. The movement slightly startled Colby, for he never had anyone touch him there, but he enjoyed the feeling. He moaned loudly into the pirate captain's mouth.

But, the pirate captain pulled away, peering down at the beautiful siren beneath him. His hand that was cupping the back of the siren's head shifted to caress the side of his cheek. Soft blue eyes teared up at the sight before him.

"I'm so sorry, Colby," the pirate cried.

"Shhhh," the siren soothed as his hand ran up the pirate's chest to the scarred cheek. Fingertips caressed over the scar gently, "It's okay, Sam."

"Some things in this world are worth more than a pirate's gold and whiskey to me," Captain Sam Golbach said softly.

"I know," the siren replied, nodding his head.

"You're everything I have."

"I love you, too."

Colby leaned up and caught the pirate's lips against his own again, melting into the kiss as Captain Sam Golbach pushed back into him.

Captain Sam Golbach had searched far and wide across the known world's oceans, searching for the most valuable items on the planet to scavenge and plundered. Little did he know that he would find the most valuable item beneath him, kissing him back like he was the force behind the ocean. Love turned out to be that most valuable thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had so much fun with this little one shot that I even debated about seperating it from here, but I was lazy about that. Anyway, so much went into this one shot that I would grealy appreciate it if you guys could leave a comment about it (even if its just a simply "i like it" or "i love it" or "i hated it" [god i hope no one hates this lol]). Leave kudos too please! They all keep me going and writing! <3


	11. The Monster In the Woods [part i]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48781032673/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S):

SUMMARY: Elton is telling a story to his children, a warning that all children must know if they live near the Hollywood Hills. He knows the story well. He was there.

Werewolf!Solby + Eltorey + Jake/Tara

\---------

Elton sighed and cleared his throat, refusing to look at his children's faces. Well, they were not all his children. Only one was, a little boy who was practically the spitting image of his one father, complete with mini man bun and all.

The others belonged to his best friends. One was a little girl with bright blue streaks in her hair and the cutest dimples on the world; she was being given a lollipop by her mother, Katrina. Then there was another little boy, who had on a set of Spongebob pajamas and was holding onto his mother, Tara, but was making grabby hand motions at his father's own Spongebob shirt. Jake was oblivious to his son's actions. The last two children were twins, a boy and a girl, and both were racing each other around their father's legs. Brennan groaned as he tried to reason with the pair about sleeping over at "Uncle Elty's house" in their matching pajamas.

"Alright, kids!" Elton's husband came in from the other room with a tray filled with mugs of hot chocolate. Marshmallows were melting down the sides of the variety of cups, "Hot coco!"

Each kid made a mad dash for the male in the doorway. The sight of Corey, wearing his apron that said 'Kiss the Cook,' being bombarded by five kids was something that made Elton feel a bit better, but the night was going to be rough.

When each kid grabbed their coco, after complaining to "Auntie Core" that he didn't give enough marshmallows in their cups, they settled down in their spots on the various bean bags on the floor. Their parents sat down next to them, though Jake made a face at Corey.

"Do I not get hot coco, bruva?" Jake pouted.

Tara rolled her eyes at her husband's childish protest.

Elton's husband glared at him, "Go make your own, Jake."

Jake raised his arms in protection, "Okay, okay, okay," and then he turned to Elton, "Hey, Elton. Is it your husband's time of the month?"

"Jake!" Katrina and Tara both raised their voices at him, giving him a look of horror.

Jake smirked at both of them, "What? It's not like the kids know what Aunt Flow is!"

Jake's son made a sound that got everyone's attention, "I know what Aunt Flow is, daddy. It's when mommy gets more angry with you than normal."

Jake, Elton, and Brennan burst out into laughter, while the females in their groups, including Corey, gave a scolding to Jake.

"Alright, alright," Elton tried to hush his friends down, "While it's all good we are in a pleasant mood, we need to have a very serious story time with the kids, right?"

The bright mood in the room seemed to die with Elton's words and a fallen look appeared on each and everyone's face. The kids drank their coco loudly, but looked at the grown up's with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, dad?" Elton's son pipped up.

He turned to look at his son and gave him a sad smile, "We want to tell you a story, but it is a true story and we want you to know what is in the forests outside our door at night."

"A monster?" Katrina's daughter asked, placing her lollipop in her hot coco and swirling the candy in the liquid chocolate and marshmallows.

Elton nodded, "A sort of monster."

"Is it the big bad wolfie?" Brennan's son asked this time, which made his sister whimper a bit and clutch at her hot coco more. Brennan wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. The movement caused the small girl to spill a bit of her coco on her father, but Brennan only groaned down at it for a moment before settling her on his lap.

Elton nodded again, "Yes, it is about the big bad wolf."

Katrina spoke up, "We want to protect you all. We love you all and we want to keep you safe. It's what mommy's and daddy's do."

Elton nodded once more, "Are you ready for story time?"

Corey walked over to Elton, who was siting on their son's bed, and sat down next to his husband, grabbing the older man's hand tightly before turning to the children and their parents on the floor, "If any of you get too scared, we will stop the story, okay?"

Slowly, each child nodded and Elton cleared his throat, beginning the story:

"Once upon a time, there was a house. This house was not any ordinary house, for it held parties and pranks and jokes and adventures. It was a magical house. A mansion filled with interesting people with interesting lives. One of these such people was named Sam Golbach and he could change into a wolf during the full moon. The others in the house would help him during these hard times.

"One of the other people in the house was the uncle to their little family. A man who took them on adventures and pulled the best pranks."

Corey gave a cough, which sounded a lot like, "Bullshit," to Elton, but he kept going.

"His name was Elton."

"Like you, daddy!" Elton's son pipped up.

It made Elton smile, "Like me. He would help Sam lock his room up, so when he did change into his wolf form he would not hurt any of the other's in the house. But, one night, Sam escaped his room and attacked his best friend, Colby Brock."

"Oh no!" Katrina's daughter cried out, but her mother rubbed her back and soothed her, getting her to take another sip of her hot coco.

"Don't worry," Elton smiled at the small blue haired girl, "Colby was hurt, yes, but he got better. He wasn't the same, though, after that night. He had the same ability that Sam did after that night. Colby could change into a wolf, now, too."

"Sam wasn't alone anymore," Brennan's daughter commented.

"He never was alone to begin with," Brennan informed her, "But, yes, he had someone just like him now."

Elton nodded, "Both Sam and Colby were the bestest best friends that anyone could ever be."

Tara and Jake's son raised his hand, "Did they make friendship bracelets and make cupcakes together?"

Corey gave a small laugh, but it was one filled with nostalgia.

"Yeah, they would do that," Elton continued, rubbing his finger tips over his husband's hand, fidgeting a bit with the wedding band there, "But, after what happened that night, they became more than friends. They became….," Elton trailed off, not quite sure how to explain to the little one's that Sam and Colby became werewolf mates, an Alpha and his Omega.

Thankfully, Corey finished for him, "They became like how Uncle Elty and I are. They loved each other deeply."

Elton looked at his husband and gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand, "Yes, and everything seemed to be going well for them. They were planning on living happily ever after, but something horrible happened one night.

"The magical house was broken into in the middle of the night. The bad people took everyone in the house and tied them to chairs and whatever else they could get. The good people, who were named Corey, Jake, and Aaron-."

"Like Papa! And Uncle Jake!" Elton's son pipped up again.

Elton nodded, "Yes. They tried to break free, but they were tied too tightly. The bad people took Colby away from Sam that night. You see, these bad people also could change into wolfs, too, and they wanted Colby for themselves. They were angry at Sam for something that no one knew.

"After the police came and untied everyone, Sam disappeared from the magical house. Everyone in the house did not know what happened for the next few days. Not until the police came back to their house to let them know. And," Elton paused, looking at each of his children, "It gets a bit scary, now. Are you all okay?"

"Yes!" each child nodded, sipping the last of their coco and peered up at Elton with wide eyes.

"It seemed that the bad people had," Elton paused again, finding tears swelling up in his eyes and in his throat. Even all these years later, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Corey squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring look. It made Elton gain some courage, despite the hallowed looks on each of his best friend's faces, "The bad people had killed Colby in front of Sam."

"No!" some of the children cried out and hid in their parent's arms, but kept one eye on their "Uncle Elty," waiting for more of the story.

"Yes, it was a horrible thing that the bad people did. Sam was so sad and angry at losing the love of his life. He lost control of his wolf and he turned into a wolf, even though it wasn't a full moon. He came after the bad people, but a few of them escaped. Sam was never the same after losing Colby.

"Sometimes, children, and this is the most important," Elton tried to ignore the sniffles coming from Katrina and Brennan and did his best to try to not to cry himself. Nostalgia and memories were igniting in his mind, "When you are awake in the middle of the night, you hear a howl outside?" the children nodded, "That's Sam you are hearing. He lives in the forests outside our house here. He never returns to his human form. Only stays in his wolf form. Forever hunting the forest for those bad people that killed his love. So, we want each of you to know this story, so you will never go into those woods."

Katrina pulled her daughter into her lap and nuzzled into her blue hair, "We just want to protect you all. I know it's a scary story, but we want you safe."

"Daddy?" Elton's son pipped up from his bean bag chair.

"Yes?"

"Was that you, Papa, and Uncle Jake in the story?"

Elton smiled at his son and his intelligence, which he obviously got from Elton, "Yes, that was."

"So, the Sam and Colby in the story are Uncle Sam and Uncle Colby from your stories, mom?" Katrina's daughter turned to look at her mother.

Katrina nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek, "Yes. That is them."

Katrina's daughter placed her mug on the floor and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, holding her tightly. Katrina let another tear fall down her cheek as her daughter held her mom.

Corey raised his arm and draped it around Elton's neck, which made the older male lean into the younger. Elton looked at each of his friends and saw their looks of sadness in their eyes. There was a shared feeling in that room between the old friends. A feeling of regret, of nostalgia, of moments lost, of moments that never will be.

Suddenly, a howl echoed loud and clear through Corey and Elton's house, making everyone freeze in their movements. Each parent held onto their child tightly, giving the windows in the room a glance over, but no one saw anything.

"Uncle Sammy!" Brennan's daughter cried out and made a grabby hand at the window.

That made Elton begin to cry.


	12. The Monster in the Woods [part ii]

Authors Note:

I wasn't planning on writing anymore to this, but some people have asked for more, so here we go!

Warnings: blood and gore, violence, mental health issues (contemplating suicide)

Summary:

Corey and Elton's son is almost attacked by a black figure, but not before he is rescued by a wolf.

Main pairing: Eltorey with past Solby

\--------

Elton and Corey's son, a small boy with a mini man bun on his head, peered out the window in his bedroom. The world was dark around him, save for the nightlight beside his bed, which reflected the constellations onto his ceiling. His father's words echoed in his head as he looked into his backyard and there was a hope in his eyes. A childish hope of seeing the big bad wolf.

His door creaked open slowly and the young Castee boy fell back into his bed quickly, pulling the covers over his head, and snoring loudly. It was obvious to Corey and Elton, who entered their sons room after waking up worried about him, that their son was not asleep. The obnoxiously loud snores coming from the bed made Elton give a little laugh and he was silenced by his husband a moment later with a shove to his ribs.

Corey called out to his son, "We know you're awake, baby."

The boy stopped fake snoring and pulled the covers down from his head to stare at his parents standing in his doorway, "I'm sorry, Dad, Papa."

Elton stepped toward his son, sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully, and placing a gentle hand on his sons back, "It's okay, son. Why aren't you asleep? Did my story scare you?"

The boy shook his head, "I just want to see the wolf."

Elton cooed gently at his son, "Perhaps one day, baby, but not tonight."

The boy whined, "But, Dad…"

"No," Elton laughed, launching at his son and tickling his sides, "You've got the tickle wolf right here!"

"NO!" the boy cried out with laughter, sounding so much like his other father, "DAD! No! Stop it! That tickles!"

Corey laughed from his position at the doorway, "Alright, alright, alright, you two. Both of you need sleep. You have work and school tomorrow."

Elton stopped tickling to simply stare down at his son with a gentle smile. His son pulled the covers tighter around his body, "Are you going to be able to sleep here tonight or do you want to come sleep with Papa and I?"

His son nodded, "With you and Papa, Dad."

Elton opened his arms to his son, "Alright, come here, then, squirt."

His son laughed and launched himself into his father's arms, "I'm no squirt, Dad!"

Elton lifted the young boy up, placing him on his hip, and walked toward Corey, who leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on their sons cheek, "You're always our little squirt."

"Papa!" his son cried out and wiped Corey's kiss from his cheek.

The family of three left the room to the darkness and walked back to their main bedroom, missing the long shadow dash across the backyard.

\------------

It was much later that night when the young Castee boy woke up again, squished between his two dads. Something had disturbed his slumber and he wasn't sure what it was, but he was awake. Being of both Castee and Scherer blood, the young boy was a restless creature and sat up, maneuvering himself out between his dads in such a way that would have made his Uncle Colby proud. He landed on the wooden floor of his parents bedroom with ease and found himself walking out of it.

The young boy dashed down the hallway and into the kitchen, his eyes drawn to the sliding glass door that lead to his backyard. On the step down into the grass lawn was a large bowl filled high with candy. A wide smile spready across the boys face, thinking it must be a surprise from his parents in the morning. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to wait till the morning and he silently slid the door open.

He looked to his left and right and behind it, waiting for his parents to pop out, but it was deadly silent.

The young boy came to the large bowl and reached down, picking up a giant lollipop. One wouldn't hurt, right? So, he unwrapped it and just as he was about to place the sweet into his mouth, a large shadow appeared in front of him.

He screamed, dropping the lollipop onto the ground where it shattered into a million pieces like glass, and fell backwards. The figure scoffed and stepped toward the young boy, a glistening knife in his left hand.

"DAD! PAPA!" the boy screamed again.

Just as the figure launched at the young boy, another shadow appeared. Long and slick and low to the ground, it attacked the shadow man. A growl and a cry of pain echoed in the lawn and the boy felt something warm splatter across his face. He screamed again.

Feet were running behind him, but he couldn't see anything except the sight before him. In the low light of the night, the young boy could make out a dog like creature attacking the shadow man, who tried unsuccessfully to stab at the creature. But, the more the young boy watched, the more he realized that he was looking at a large grey wolf.

"Baby!" the feet came to a stop behind him.

"What the-," he heard his Papa's voice and felt his strong arms scoop him up.

Suddenly, the backyard was flooded in light and the scene became horrific. Corey turned his son away from the sight, trying to wipe the blood that had splattered on his face off, but even Corey couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. A large grey wolf, covered in blood, was mauling a tall male figure, who was dressed in complete black.

"Holy shit," Corey said softly, not realizing what he said and even his son didn't notice, "Holy shit."

The wolf lunged at the figure, latching onto the neck and snapping its head back. Blood splattered across the grass as the grey wolf pulled the figures flesh apart. A scream died on the figures lips as it fell to the ground limp.

The family of three stared in horror at the grey wolf. The boy was more startled by what had happened, while the two men were more startled by the grey wolf itself. The creature dropped the clump of flesh from its mouth to the ground and peered up at the family on the porch. Its eyes shifted in the light and Corey and Elton recognized that look and it reaffirmed their thoughts.

Suddenly, the creatures form contorted and a howl broke loose from its muzzle. It was one filled with pain and horror. This was a sight that Elton had not seen in a very very long time. The grey fur disappeared and pale flesh, dirtied and scarred, appeared. The muzzle shortened into a nose and blonde hair began to sprout from the head. The wolf form transformed and soon a young male body laid on the ground beside the bloodied form.

The howl fell and rising to its place was a silence, but the moment the body fully transformed from the wolf form that silence was replaced to a cry. The blonde body began to shake as sobs racked it.

Corey snapped his head to Elton, holding his son tightly to his chest, and stared at his husband with a wide eyed expression. His mouth was agape. He practically looked like a fish trying to breathe out of water.

Elton was the first to snap out of his shock and he grabbed one of his sons blankets that they kept on the back porch when he got cold during their dinner barbeques occasionally. He ran down to the blonde figure and placed the blanket around the shaking figure. The blonde male snapped its head up at Elton and snarled, top lip peeled back to bare his teeth. Having been in wolf form for so long, the blonde male was still feeling the effects of it. Of how animalistic he was.

"It's okay," Elton cooed, "It's me, Elton."

The blonde stared up at him with a look of confusion.

"It's Uncle Elton. Elty?" he was trying all the nicknames he ever had in hopes the blonde would recognize one of them.

The blonde still looked at him the same, but reached up to grab the edge of the blanket to pull it around himself tighter.

"Do you remember anything? Do you know who you are?"

The blonde was silent for a moment and looked away from Elton, finding interest in the blood on the grass. Those sad blue eyes than fell upon the body.

"Who is that, Papa?" the young boy asked, holding onto Corey's nightshirt tightly.

Corey cleared his throat, not quite believing what he was seeing, "Uhh…"

"Is that Uncle Sam?" the young boy asked again.

The blonde snapped his head up at the boy, eyes narrowed in on the small figure, "S-am…"

His voice was rough and sounded like sandpaper.

"Me," the blonde said again and then looked up at Elton beside him, "You… El… ton."

Elton smiled and nodded, "It's me, Sam. You're safe."

Suddenly, the blonde began to shake again and sobs racked through him. They were such cries of pain and sorrow. They reminded the young boy of the howls he heard at night. Howls and cries of things that were lost and once loved.

\----------------

_ **Two Weeks Later…** _

The young Castee boy came bounding up the driveway of his family home. His backpack slung across his shoulders filled with an art project he had been working on for his Uncle. A smile was wide on his face as he skipped to the entrance and made his way inside. He was just about to yell that he was home when he heard the hush whispers of his fathers and his Uncle. Silently, he shut the door and tiptoed into the living room, making sure he was hidden by the couch.

"It hurts so much, Elton," Uncle Sam said softly.

"I know, Sam," Elton replies, "We can't imagine what you must have been going through."

"I still hear his screams and I still hear the sound of the gun," Uncle Sam continued and the young boy could hear light sobs, "I can never forget it."

"Do you know why you changed back?" Corey asked.

Uncle Sam sniffled, "I think it was because I killed the last of them. I think I had my revenge and I no longer needed to be in my wolf form, but it still hurts so much. The stories were right about one thing."

"What's that?" Corey asked.

"Revenge doesn't heal you," Uncle Sam continued, "The pain is still there and always will be."

"You can learn to live with it, Sam," Elton encouraged him, "You can go out into the world and find someone-."

"No," Uncle Sam interrupted the older man, "I can't find another person like him. He is a part of me and always will be. Not just as my mate, but as my bestest friend and dearest companion. There will never be another like him in my life and no one will ever come close to filling the space his absence has voided in me."

"But, Colby-."

Uncle Sam sobbed again, "Please… Please… don't say his name."

There was a moment of silence before Corey continued, "He wouldn't have wanted you to live like this, Sam."

Uncle Sam must have nodded for the young boy could hear the sound of a shirt rustling, "I know. I know. I know. He always was going on about 'taking chances' and shit, but that was his thing. I can't live like this."

"What are you going to do?" Elton's voice was so soft and sincere.

"I don't know," Uncle Sam replied, "I don't know. I want to end what I'm feeling. The constant pain and torment. Losing a mate is the worse thing to ever happen to my kind, Elton. I've lost a part of myself that I can never get back. I want to go out right now and put a gun against my head as those people did to my mate and follow in his footsteps. But, that little boy of yours," there was slight chuckle, "that little boy has grown to mean a lot to me. I don't know if I could end my life with the knowledge that the little boy would never get to hear all my cheat codes to your pranks."

Elton laughed a bit and it was filled with tears, "No, I guess he wouldn't."

"He's grown to like you a lot too, Sam," Corey replied, "More than Jake and that tells you a lot."

"Because of your son, I'm not going to. I'll continue to live this half-life and make it through, but I don't know how long I have. The lost of a mate destroys the wolf in me and it will eat me alive."

The young boy heard his father move closer to Uncle Sam, "I know my son will be glad to hear that you will be with us for a bit longer. He's very attached to you."

"Speaking of the little squirt," Corey replied, "He should be home soon."

The young boy suddenly stood up, stomping his Transformers sneakers on the ground, and giving a loud yell, "HA!"

"OH MY Goodness!" Corey cried out, placing a hand over his heart.

Elton began to laugh and Uncle Sam even had a smile on his face.

"Hey, baby! How was school?" Elton motioned for his son to come over.

The young boy walked over and jumped onto his father's knee, "Boring. Miss Allison had us start learning multiplication."

"Oh?" Uncle Sam inquired, "What's boring about that? I love math."

The young boy peered at his uncle and suddenly jumped off of Elton's knee to pull his backpack off. Unzippering it, he reached in to grab his project that he wanted to give, "I've got a present for you, Uncle Sam."

"Do you, now?" the blonde male leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

The young boy twirled around and shoved the art project into the blonde's hand, "I made you a clay wolf, Uncle Sam!"

The blonde grasped the ceramic wolf figurine in his hands and stared at it. It was a black wolf with piercing blue eyes, though the eyes were more just small blue dots of clay stuck onto the black blob that sort of resembled a wolf. The tail was large and flared a lot and was flattened on the bottom of it to hold the figurine up. Despite the misshapen appearance, Sam loved it. He loved it a lot.

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes as he took in the form.

_It looks so much like him, too_, Sam thinks. 

"Why are you crying, Uncle Sam?" the young asked, cocking his head to the side in uncertainty, "Do you not like it?"

Sam sniffled and snapped himself out of the daze of memories long past. He looked at the small Castee boy, "Oh, I love it, dear. It's beautiful. I'll cherish it forever," and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the young boy's forehead.

Corey could see that Sam was holding back a lot of emotions, so he reached over to his son to grab his attention, "How about you go get your snack and start your homework?"

"Okay," the young boy replied happily and jogged away from the three older men.

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the black wolf figurine in his hands.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Corey asks carefully.

Sam only nods and begins to cry again, soft sobs shaking his body.

"It looks like him, doesn't it?" Elton replies in a gentle voice and that is when Corey realizes why Sam is so emotional about the figurine.

The black wolf was the form that Colby took when he changed during the full moon.

"Yes," Sam replies, "It looks like Colby."

|THE END|

AN:

I won't be continuing this story. I'm gonna let it die right here.


	13. Happiest With You

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48781569092/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): language, angst

Summary: Colby is heartbroken after discovering Sam cheated on him.

Word Count: 480

* * *

There was so much pain in Colby's chest. He felt like he could explode into a million pieces. Like a supernova. Then, he would collapse into himself afterward, as all imploding stars must, and, this time, it wouldn't be an afterglow, but a black hole that would reside.

"I was happiest with you, Colby. You were everything good and pure in this world to me. I don't know what I would be with you. You are my other half. You are everything I have."

"Liar."

Tears spilled over Colby's cheeks as he looked up at the man he had loved for 8 years of his life. His eyes, like crystal sapphires, were deep oceans filled with utter turmoil. The brunette hated how he must look in that moment. Him, sitting on his bed, holding his stuffed koala between his hands tightly, tear streaked face, wearing an old and torn XPLR merch shirt, curled into himself.

"I'm not lying, Colby!"

"Liar!" Colby growled at the other man, turning away and staring at the wall, which was covered in photos of himself and the blonde haired man he had loved. Memories he had treasured for the longest time, but he wanted to ignite it all. Strike a match and destroy it all.

"Why would I lie?"

Colby sniffled and was silent.

"Why would I lie?"

The blonde asked again.

Colby was silent again.

"I love you, Colby."

"I loved you, Sam," he replied.

The blonde sighed and sat down on the bed behind Colby. The brunette felt Sam touch his back and he flinched, causing Sam to drop his hand.

"What can I do to make this better?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Colby snapped his head to the blonde male, "You lied to me. You cheated on me. We are done!"

"Colby," Sam's face was contorted into pain at the brunette's words; he tried to reach out for Colby again, but dropped his hand when he saw Colby give him a glare, "Please, baby."

"No! Liar!" Colby growled again and began to cry hard.

His throat was closing up and it felt so dry to breath through it, but Colby found he still had tears to cry. Sam was silent during that time and Colby's head snapped up again when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was moving away from him, walking toward the bedroom door. Just as he reached the threshold, Colby screamed and threw the stuffed koala at Sam. It missed the blonde by a few inches, but it made a loud knock as the hard eyeball of the koala made contact with the door.

Sam jumped, but didn't look back at the man who held his heart.

He didn't look back either when Colby screamed again, "Go to hell, you fucking bitch!"


	14. Immortal Love

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48781394821/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): implicit sexual content, blood

SUMMARY: Colby turns Sam into a vampire.

Word Count: 970

\-------------

"Are you ready, Sam?"

The blonde male stared into those sapphire eyes, feeling like he had the chance finally to start over again and with the man he loves. He had thought about this question long and hard and he knew exactly what his answer would be. So, when Sam answered, it was filled with confidence.

"Yes," Sam replied.

The tall brunette smiled and Sam watched as his front K9's elongated into a pair of porcelain fangs. Raising his hand, Sam felt the brunette wrap his fingers around the blonde's neck. With the pressure on his neck, Sam angled his head to the right, and the brunette moved closer to the blonde. Sam shut his eyes, ready to feel those fangs enter his skin.

"Never in the hundreds of years I have lived have I felt this way before, Sam," the brunette whispered against the blonde's neck, leaving goosebumps on his flesh.

"Colby," Sam sighed.

The brunette opened his mouth and gave the spot on Sam's neck a gentle kiss before he bit into the spot. Sam gasped, back arching into the brunette, as he felt Colby's fangs in his skin. Slowly, he felt himself get light headed, as the blood drained from his veins. As a result, his body became weak and he fell backwards and would have smacked himself hard on the wall next to Colby's bed, if the vampire had not caught him and lowered the blonde into the soft sheets.

Sam could hear moans coming Colby, but he wasn't sure if he was just hearing things. Suddenly, Colby pulled away and Sam tried to keep his eyes open, but he was failing. Colby was just a dark shadow in his vision. However, the vampire brought his arm up to his mouth and bit into it before bringing the incision to Sam's mouth.

"Drink, Sam," Colby ordered.

With the last of his strength, Sam darted his tongue to take a swipe of Colby's blood. It was intoxicating and each drop that fell on his tongue renewed him with energy. He gained enough to raise his hand and grasp Colby's arm tightly. Lips sucked on the incision on Colby's arm, drinking every drop of the vampire's blood he could take. Small moans escaped Sam's lips.

The brunette smiled down at the blonde and he moaned a bit as he felt Sam drink his blood. Colby had waited so long to do this and, now, it was time. Sam would join him in his immortal damnation and the two would live forever, side-by-side. It was a love story that most could only dream of, but Colby had it, now.

"Stop, Sam," Colby pulled his arm away from Sam, though the blonde had latched onto it and was trying to bring it back to his lips.

The vampire hissed and flipped his legs up, swinging himself over on top of Sam. He landed on Sam's lap, as his hands latched onto Sam's wrists and held him there beneath him. Colby's chest was heaving as his body quickly adjusted itself to replenish the lost blood.

"More," Sam moaned, bucking his hips up against Colby's.

"No, Sam," Colby looked down at the blonde, "It's time to finish the transformation and then you can have all the blood you want after that."

Sam smiled, biting his bottom lip, and closed his eyes, "Mhmmm, yes," he moaned.

With quick movements, Colby released his hold on Sam and grasped Sam's head tightly. He didn't hesitate as he snapped Sam's neck. The blonde went still beneath him and, if Colby didn't know that he was dead, he would have appeared to be asleep. Colby leaned forward and brushed some of Sam's blonde hair away from his eyes, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheeks, before returning to his previous position on the blonde's lap.

Suddenly, Sam gasped. Blue eyes were red as they shot open wide as the blonde sat up. Colby saw as Sam gasped two elongated fangs glistening in the blonde's mouth. The sight made Colby smile brightly. The blonde looked at him with confusion for a moment and then a glisten of recognition appeared in those red eyes. A smile spread across Sam's face.

With his inhuman speed, Sam grasped the back of Colby's neck and brought the older vampire closer. Lips met in a furry of flesh and desire and lust. The blonde moaned into Colby's mouth and Colby never felt so much lust flood his system than in that moment. But, Sam got a little carried away and Colby felt the blonde's fangs prick his bottom lip, a tongue sweeping out to take a taste.

Colby pushed the new vampire back down on the bed, hissing at him. One of Colby's hands wrapped around Sam's neck again, placing hard pressure on it to keep the newly turned vampire down in his bed. Sam only smiled and gave a small laugh. The brunette watched in fascination as Sam licked his lips, stained with Colby's blood, and raised his arms to stretch like a cat beneath him.

"Damn, this feels good," Sam moaned as he stared up at the older vampire.

_Fuck_, Colby thinks, _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. All of his blood was going straight to his cock and his strength went from his arm keeping the blonde down.

Sam sat up again and placed his hands on Colby's hips. Lips caressed Colby's neck in a soft manner, "I'm hungry, love," Sam whispers.

Colby laughs a bit, leaning back some more to look at Sam head on. He raises his hand to grasp Sam's chin, whipping away some of his blood that dribbled, "Let's go get you something to eat then."


	15. A Moment of Peace

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48781569117/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): tooth-rotting fluffiness

SUMMARY: Sam and Colby take a moment from their trip to London to enjoy some peace, though it never lasts long.

\----------

They were in their London hotel room and Colby remembers that it was Day 3, meaning it was investigation night for their new YouTube Series. Yet, Colby wanted some peace that morning and some sleep, knowing he would be up late that night. With a groan, Colby turned in his spot on his bed so his stomach was on the bed, as he looked at the blonde male beside him.

His best friend and boyfriend, Sam Golbach, slowly opened his eyes at the movement of his bedmate. His blue eyes were dark in the low light of their hotel room, but he looked so soft and cute just laying there with his blonde hair messed up and all. It made Colby melt.

Moving closer, Colby wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him against him. He rested his chin on Sam's chest and peered up at the blonde. A wide smile spreading across his face.

Sam laughed a bit at the sight, but it turned to a groan as he felt sleepiness overcome him, "Ugh… what time is it?"

"No idea," Colby looked like a Cheshire Cat.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "And why are you so happy?"

"Because," Colby happily replied, "It's Day 3."

"So?"

"Soooo," Colby drew the word out and placed a kiss on Sam's naked chest. Each word he said, he placed a kiss further up Sam's chest till he got to his neck, "We can sleep in."

"Then why are we awake?" Sam replied, moving his head to the side, so his boyfriend could get further access to his neck.

"Because I want to kiss you," Colby answered and gave the blonde a kiss to the spot beneath his ear, "And cuddle with you," his leg raised along Sam's and pulled himself closer to the blonde.

Sam sighed, biting his lip, "I don't know why we go out and hunt demons," Colby felt a hand move under his hip and up his back, "When I've got one right here."

He leaned down, pressing Colby into him, and kissed the brunette on his lips. Sam could feel a smirk forming on Colby's lips. The blonde responded by giving the brunette's ass a hard squeeze.

_Oh yeah, you're a little demon_, Sam thought as their kissing session started to turn into a make-out session, _But you're my little demon_.


	16. Between Heaven and Hell

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48807795461/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): none

A demon and an angel fall in love

Demon!Colby + Angel!Sam

\-------------

Waves were crashing on the shore in a steady rhythm that reminded Sam of a heartbeat. It was soothing and gentle and it sang to him like a lullaby. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, waiting.

He felt like he was always waiting.

Waiting here between Heaven and Hell.

Suddenly, a crack resounded behind him, and he snapped his head around, looking at the juncture of where the pier connected with the sand. There, emerging from the darkness, was a tall figure. Leathery wings spread out behind the figure as it walked closer to Sam. As the light drifted in under the pier, Sam could see dark hair laying on pale skin like black feathers, and the figures sapphire eyes and sinful smile.

"Colby," Sam smiled, raising his hand out to the tall figure; his white feathery wings spread out behind him as they reached for the tall figure too.

"Sam," the dark figure leaned down, grasping the out reached hand, and pulled the angel up from the sand.

The angel didn't waste a moment and collided their bodies together. His fingers wounding into Colby's hair as his lips found the demon's in the low light under the pier. Sam's wings, soft and gentle to the touch, wrapped around Colby's figure, covering the demon in white feathers. It was like falling asleep on a cloud of air. Colby pulled away first, but only slightly as he pressed his forehead against Sam's.

"My angel," Colby whispers gently.

"My demon," Sam replies back and presses his lips back against Colby's.


	17. Glow

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48807445338/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): implicit sexual content, underage drinking, language.

Summary:

Sam and Colby at a glow-in-the-dark party at the Trap House. 

\----------

The party had been going on at the Trap House for the last several hours and night was beginning to fall upon them. For Sam Golbach, that meant the party was only beginning. He had night lights installed in every socket he could find and had bought several gallons of glow-in-the-dark paint and even hired several painters so that they could paint up the party go'ers. Sam wanted to do a party that no one could forget.

And it truly was.

A smile formed on Sam's face as he walked through the crowd, filled with both familiar and unfamiliar faces, covered in neon paint. Some people had animal faces and others just had lines painted under their eyes. Their shirts and skin were covered in paint and some were blending into new colors from bodies rubbing against each other. Everyone seemed so happy as they knocked back shots, martinis, and beers, swinging to the music.

"Yo! Sammmm!" he heard the very drunk voice of Elton Castee before he felt a strong hand grab him by the upper bicep and stop him in his tracks.

"Elton!" Sam called back over the loud music blasting from the speakers in the next room over.

"This party is so lit, brother!"

Suddenly, Elton raised his hand and threw something at Sam. The older man giving a shriek of laughter at the sight. The blonde jumped and looked down at his shirt and touched his face. Laughter ignited on Sam's lips as he realized that the other man had simply thrown bright red paint at the man. It was splattered down the side of Sam's face and in his blonde hair and went down his bright white shirt, making it look like he just slaughtered something.

Elton gave a yelp as he jumped up into the air and was caught by several people. Sam continued to laugh as he watched his "uncle" body surf across the crowd.

But, his laughter died in his throat when he felt someone watching him.

He backed up a bit, finding himself in the small hallway between the one living space and the main hallway. No one was in the place, so it allowed him a chance to breathe and look out into the crowd for someone who was looking at him.

Sam couldn't find anyone.

He saw Jake and Tara in the corner dancing in their own unique way. Elton was body surfing and Corey had joined him; the two holding hands and screaming as the crowd roared beneath them. Sam even saw Katrina, his fake girlfriend, chatting with some guy by the windows.

Sam and Katrina had a contract between themselves, and their managers too, that they would appear they are dating in order to try and gain subscribers for each other. It was nothing more than a business move. At first, Sam wasn't sure about Katrina, after having been completely awkward with girls for several years, but Katrina turned out to be an amazing friend. In fact, Sam turned to her whenever he was having problems and questioning his own sexuality; she did the same with him.

Suddenly, Sam felt two arms wrap around his waist and a loud sigh echo in his left ear as a nose buried itself in Sam's neck. The blonde almost jumped and was just about to sucker punch the person, except he could smell a familiar cologne over the scent of sweat and alcohol. He sighed back into the arms.

"I thought you were watching me," Sam teased.

"I'm always watching you," Colby responded with a gentle kiss to the side of Sam's neck.

Despite how creepy those words were, Sam found them endearing. His best friend for 8 years and his lover for 3, Colby was one of the very few people Sam trusted with his back and all his weaknesses.

The brunette's arms shifted and Sam, suddenly, found himself being pressed into the wall. Colby stood in front of him, hips pressed into Sam's, chest against chest, and his eyes pouring into Sam's. Those sapphire eyes were wide with love and lust.

_Fuck_, Sam thinks as he keeps the heavy gaze between them.

The brunette is practically covered in sky blue paint with a bright hand print across Colby's face; his shirt is more sky blue than white, but there's some traces of other colors, little splashes of yellow and orange and green. It makes Sam jealous at the thought of someone else touching Colby, but he swallowed that lump in his throat. The pair had decided 3 years ago to keep their relationship quite. How could Sam blame Colby for trying to keep up appearances by being with other people? It still made Sam jealous, no matter how much he reasoned with himself.

Colby closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Sam's. Hands clutched desperately at Sam's waist and back. The blonde latched onto Colby's hair and the back of his neck, trying to bring the brunette closer to him, if that were possible. Colby's lips felt sinful against Sam's own.

Sam could feel paint sticking their shirts together. The thought that Sam was marking Colby with the red paint Elton had splattered on him made Sam feel a bit better about the fact there was light traces of other colors on his boyfriend's shirt. The red would consume any other traces of the other colors.

"Sam," Colby sighed as he pulled his lips away to lean his cheek against the blonde's.

Sam knew there would be residue sky blue paint on his cheek and that were would be a streak of red going down the hand print on Colby's face. There would questions, if anyone bothered to see the two together, but Sam didn't particularly care that night.

"Come here," Sam tightened his hold on the hairs on the back of Colby's neck, enjoying the flash of desire in those sapphire eyes.

Colby didn't waste any time in kissing the blonde again. The brunette's grip on Sam's waist tightened and it was almost painful to the blonde, but enjoyable at the same time. Paint smeared between their two bodies and matting their shirts to their bodies.

_Damn, this feels good,_ Sam thinks as he bucks his hips against Colby's, feeling the delicious friction between them.

As Colby pulls his lips away from Sam's again and trails them down along side his neck, sucking on the skin there, all Sam could think about was how good of a party this way and how he definitely wasn't going to forget about it.


	18. Lost

WARNING(s): implicit sexual content, 

Summary:

the ache of loving Samuel Golbach.

* * *

You met him when you were young, fresh out of middle school, and you learned the color of his eyes beneath the high afternoon sun as his saxophone played loudly in your ears. You tried to focus on your fingers sliding across the clarinet buttons, but that saxophone was so loud. He spoke to you beneath the sycamore trees as you wait on the curb for your parents to pick you up, listening to his voice telling you about the blonde girl you had been crushing on as well, and it felt like poetry.

But, you found that you couldn't take your eyes away from his. They were so blue; they were like the ocean. You fell so deep within them.

The next morning, you woke up with them painted on the back of your eyelids and you knew that you had drowned.

He called you some days later and you were not sure how he got your number, but you did not care. He wanted to meet and you found that the abandoned jewelry factory down the road was your haven. You saved his number in your phone under the name: MyOneAndOnly.

Years later, you fumble through the dark of some abandoned California building and found his eyes had darkened and that he was not the boy you knew him as. Those ocean eyes were wet and he was screaming about something grabbing him. You reached out and touched him for the first time since you first met. He was all you remembered with his slim body shifting under your fingertips and you could hear someone begging for more from the back of your head. Your sapphire eyes found his ocean blue in the dark and they brightened and he softened.

Then the years fell away and he scared the hell out of you, as he always did, when he decides to dance with the Devil at 3 a.m. Despite your warnings, he continues to play, casting long shadows on his pink wall. You hated yourself and him, but you mostly hated yourself for loving him the most during these times. No amount of witchcraft, which drippled from your lips like liquor, like sage igniting in your palms, was going to save him or you.

But, one day, the looks he only gave you, when he thought you were not looking, disappeared and he brought his girlfriend in to meet the Trap House. You did not like her. She was all brunette with candy red lips and a voice like an angel. She clearly had a few names tattooed on the inside of her thighs from lovers that never came to be more. A more sensible side of you wanted to warn her that he would only do worse to her than break her heart; that he would fall in love with this girl and never let her go. You wanted to tell her that she didn't need another name on the inside of her thigh. But, you more than just disliked her.

You hated her for she gave him everything you couldn't.

And when the months rolled by and he showed no signs of ditching the brunette with blue highlights and running away with you to some distant abandoned building, you drove away from the Trap House and met a man with a smile that ran for days. He was sweet and kind and intelligent and funny and a body that you didn't mind brushing up against yours, but Brennan Taylor wasn't him.

He was not Samuel Golbach.

So, a year later, you walked into your apartment with your heart shattered on your merch scattered across the floor and a bunch of silver rings dangled from your fingers. You discovered that the blonde man had ditched the brunette girl and, before the moment, he had found you on the rooftop of your apartment complex, a safe haven for you.

You were sitting on the edge of the building, twirling your silver wolf ring around on your finger, when he suddenly pulled you in and brushed his lips against yours.

"There are far worse things to do than to fall in love with you."

"But, you are too late," is the only thing you respond with.

An hour later, you hit up the girl you had been talking for awhile now, memorizing the way her lips felt against yours. And when the girl asked if you would be her boyfriend, all you could hear was the sound of heartbreak from your chest and the tiny crackle of another's heart in the next apartment over.

Your girlfriend, later that night, tastes too sweet and too heavenly. You wanted sin, you wanted darkness, and you wanted him. Maybe your girlfriend could sense it as you moved robotically above her, but she never said anything for the next five years.

You wished she would have.

You wished she saw. 

The first day on your trip to England was hell for you could touch, you could speak, and you could look at him, but there was that tiny voice in the back of your head and you knew it was wrong to want him. It went against everything that the message on your phone from your girlfriend stood for, with the words I love you and red rose emojis. It went against everything that the silver diamond ring on the girl's finger stood her. But, you wished till there were no more shooting stars left in the sky, that he had the ring instead of her.

You wished you had kissed him instead of your now-fiancé.

To save yourself from the pain, you stayed your distance. 

The first couple nights, you thought you could make it through life like this. You thought you could handle the high electricity you felt crawl across your skin as he came up next to you. You thought you could look at him in the dark when no one was looking. You thought you could steal daydreams of lost times together. You thought you could control the raging urge to kiss him when he made some smart ass comment. You thought you could survive off the small #Solby moments that were the basic necessities of your joint YouTube Channel with him.

Your thoughts drifted through the air like clouds and you just couldn't pin one down. 

Then, one investigation night on the UK trip, when the silence in the building was deafening and you were bored out of your mind, you glanced at him. You hoped that Jake and Corey wouldn't see, for you would never hear the end of it from them. So, you stole a single glance and poured all your emotions, hoping that it would drain your body of want. Unexpectedly, he glanced at you. His blue eyes brightened. He smiled. You noted that it was the grin that he had not given you since you were both younger. You smiled back.

Suddenly, he stood from his seat and you thought that this was what Michelangelo saw when he carved David. This was what a man looks like beneath stone: muscle, veins, organs pumping with life, temptation so beyond your reach.

Sam spoke quickly, but the only words you could make out were your name and "checking out."

Like an obedient dog, you lapped at the blonde man's heels as he led you out onto the grounds and to the back of the building, his fingertips dancing across the silver rings on your own hand. You were far away from everything in the world and beneath the starry night sky, you allowed yourself to become a work of art. You knew the paint would wash off by the time you had to leave for your L.A. bed, but when you looked down at your body to see Sam's graceful art, you realized you needed to see it again.

"You are absolute sin," you whispered in his ear, teeth scrapping the soft skin beneath his blonde hair. 

"You are absolute ecstasy," he whispered back, his fingertips sending shivers down your warm back. 

He moved in you quickly, hips thrusting like some wild animal.

You wanted him closer.

You wanted to swallow him and never let him go.

You needed him.

And you had realized too late that he should have been the one wearing the engagement ring.

Years passed and, you carried out the affair beneath your now-wife's nose, but the pain of cheating never got easier. You wished you had never married her; you wished she had been only a friend. This was the one time in your whole life that you wished you had a time machine, but, you, out of all the people in the world, should have known better.

Time is a toy of the past for ghosts.

Late one night, as the pair of you sleep under the German night sky, when he thought you were asleep, he whispered:

"I love you," in your ear, "I've loved you for a while and I wish I was brave enough to admit it to you, but I'm scared of what you think," you felt him chuckle against your back, a warm rhythm that always sent your heart fluttering, "You make me so nervous. You make every day feel like a first date and I guess that's love. I wouldn't know very much for I'm only a ghost hunter," he chuckled again, "Look at what you have done, my love. You’ve made me hopeless," you felt fingers begin to run through your hair and you had to hold back the moan, "Did you know that you were my first best friend, my first boyfriend?"

He paused as if choosing his next words carefully, "Now, Colby Brock, you're my best first everything."

He fell silent and all you could hear was the sound of the hotel air conditioner hissing softly, so you spoke to the empty air:

"I love you, too. I've always loved you and I wish you knew how much I wish I had married you. I can feel it in my bones and race across my skin. I know it should have been you. It was always you. And, in a way, my love, we are married. We are married in soul and no religion, no entity; no hell that we are put through can ever break that. You are mine as I am yours and there is nothing in the world I rather be."

You brought his fingers up to your mouth, kissing the tips light.

You spoke the words that had been before on your lips, but were to scared to fall from them, and you thought the words. You pushed their syllables through space and time till you were sure the whole universe could have heard you. But, you spoke only eight words and it was enough for your whole universe, for it lay in the bed beside you.

And he heard you.

"I love you, Samuel Golbach, my best first," and the blonde man smiled against your neck. 

Maybe in another life they would get it right, but, for now, you were content in lying in his arms till time took you away and you knew you couldn't stop it.

But, you didn't care.

After all, time and love, the two forgotten deadly sins, makes slaves us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who may have read my NAK fanfic "My Demon Hunter" will notice a similarity between these two stories. I pulled from that fanfic a lot of material because I wanted to do a Solby version of it.


	19. Forever

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/48807795426/in/dateposted-public/)

SUMMARY:  
Sam, nervously, gifts his best friend a friendship bracelet.  


Inspiration:  
I noticed that both of them have the same bracelet, a cord with the circle, and I had to make a Solby drabble about it.

* * *

Sam stares at the small box in his hand. It contains a piece of jewelry, and Sam is worried about gifting it to his best friend. Yet, he wants to because Colby is the best thing to have ever happened to him. Sam knows he will never get a tattoo, so matching tattoos, which Sam knows Colby desperately wants, are out of the bag. This is the closest he can come to it.

He doesn't know why he is nervous about gifting this to Colby. It isn't like this is the first time they've shared clothes or shared beds, which are much more intimate. But, the box symbolizes so much for Sam.

Unlike all those others time, it was Colby who initiated them. Not Sam. Never Sam. Perhaps that is why this means so much to him.

Sam clears his throat and raises his hand on Colby's door, which is freshly painted and has not been hit with the thousand pranks that are to come over the course of the year of the pair being in this house. Colby answers quickly, unlocking his door, which will also not last even a month into the year lease. A smile spreads across Colby's face at seeing his best friend.

"Hey, man," Colby steps back to let Sam in, as he always does.

Sam takes the first steps in and pauses in the middle of the room.

Colby notices and looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, "What's up?"

Sam looks down at the box in his hand and wordlessly shoves it out to Colby. The brunette laughs a bit before grabbing it.

"What's this, Sam?"

Sam glances out of the side of his eye as he watches Colby pick the latch, "A gift. I-I-I thought we could-."

He trails off as Colby opens the box and looks at the piece of jewelry inside, "What are these?"

The piece of jewelry falls apart into two as Colby picks it up.

Sam clears his throat, "I wanted to get us something to… uh… symbolize our friendship and all as we start our lives here in… uhh.. L.A. and all."

Colby smiles brightly as he looks at Sam, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam suddenly feels arms wrapped around him and he smiles softly, hugging Colby back. The pair stand like that for a few minutes before Colby pulls away. He holds out the piece of jewelry to Sam, who stares at it like Colby just gave him a snake.

"Put it on me? I'll put yours on?" Colby suggests.

Sam nods and smiles brightly as he takes the bracelet from Colby and slides it onto the brunette's left wrist, tightening the cords to fit snuggly. Sam raises his right arm to Colby, who does the same to him. Colby stares at it for a moment before letting Sam's hand fall from his. Those sapphire eyes stare into Sam and there is so much happiness with them.

"A circle," Colby comments.

Sam nods, "Yeah, it represents forever."

Colby smiles brightly, "Like us."

Sam nods again and echoes, "Like us."


	20. Shower Intimacy (+18)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49250946416/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): explicit sexual content

SUMMARY:

Soft Solby shower intimacy after getting arrested

* * *

The YouTube duo were back in L.A. at last, after a long stressful past 48 hours dealing with the cops and lawyers and their _very_ upset manager. Colby Brock felt so exhausted in a way he had never felt before and he felt completely nasty. He could feel every inch of that jail cell sticking to his skin; not-to-mention all of the grime that was on him from the abandoned place they were breaking into when they were arrested. The brunette couldn't wonder what his partner-in-crime, Sam Golbach, was feeling either in that moment, though the blonde had a bit less of hefty punishment than Colby.

Both were craving a hot and long shower and that's exactly where they were now.

The shower head was beating down in a constant rhythm against Colby's lower back, massaging the aching muscles there, as he rested his head in the crook of Sam's neck. Steam rose up from the heated water around the pair, cocooning them in warmth. Sam's arms were wrapped tightly around Colby's waist, holding him firmly to the blonde male's naked body.

The gunk from the abandoned place and the jail cell went down the drain in stripes of grey and brown, but the exhaustion Colby was feeling stayed. He was happy just staying here in Sam's arms in the shower, feeling warm and safe and at home.

Sam hummed a moment, fingertips lightly caressing Colby's lower back in various shapes and words, before stating, "I was so scared when they split us apart."

He emphasizes his statement by squeezing his arms around Colby's body gently, feeling the brunette's muscles shift under his touch.

Colby hummed back, lips beginning to place gentle, wet, and sloppy kisses on Sam's shoulder and neck, "I never want to be split from you like that again."

Sam nuzzles his head into Colby's, "We won't. You always have me."

There's a pause and all Sam can hear is the splatter of water from the shower head hitting Colby's back. All he can feel is Colby's skin against his own, the light mist from the shower head bouncing off of Colby's back and hitting his face, and the sloppy kisses to his neck and shoulder. If Sam was more in the mood and less exhausted, he would have turned this shower into an excuse to ram Colby against the tile wall with his cock inside him. But, Sam only wanted to feel Colby against him and know he is here beside him, as he always was since the day they met and always will be.

Colby could practically hear Sam's thoughts, for he admitted he was having them as well.

He raised his head away from Sam's neck and peered into those sky blue eyes.

"We're home now, Sam."

A smirk appeared on Colby's face and his sapphire eyes ignited with a dangerous glint that Sam knew well.

Sam's hands moved farther up Colby's back and the blonde suddenly twisted them so Colby was now pinned to the tile wall of Colby's shower. The brunette's arms caged further around Sam's body, pulling them together again, and Colby hissed a bit as he felt the cold of the tile against his heated back.

"Fuck."

Sam smiled softly, raising one of his hands to the side of Colby's face, fingertips caressing the sharp jawline.

"That we are," Sam replied to Colby's previous statement and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

_Maybe a little shower sex wouldn't hurt,_ he thinks and, as Colby's leg rises higher against Sam's thigh, he becomes even more incredibly thankful to be home and in one piece.

Sam couldn't imagine what it would be like if both or either of them got stuck in that hell hole of a jail.

The noises coming from Colby's mouth are addicting and Sam swallows them as he continues to kiss the brunette. He wants to hear those noises for as long as he can. How when Sam presses hard enough, Colby moans and arches himself into Sam. How when Sam adds little bites to the brunette's bottom lip, Colby hisses and pushes back against Sam's lips in playful clash of dominance. How when Sam trails his fingertips down Colby's lower back and over his hips, Colby becomes a mess of pleasure.

"Fuck, Sam," Colby sighs as he pulls away from Sam's lips and leans his head back against the tile, letting his eyes fall shut.

His neck is arched into Sam, who would have started to kiss the flesh there that was just begging to be bit and sucked at, but Sam was too focused on staring at Colby's face. He never used to pay attention to Colby's emotions on his face when they made out; Sam knew what he _must have_ looked like. Yet, after the experience in the jail, Sam felt like he was seeing Colby for the first time.

The brunette's mouth was agape as Sam continued his fingertips in light circle motions around Colby's hips and down past his navel. Colby shut his mouth for a second, biting his upper lip harshly, as Sam drifted his touch over Colby's aching cock. Then, Colby was back to opening his mouth and panting slightly.

Those sapphire eyes that Sam loved opened and found Sam's.

"Stop teasing," Colby hissed a bit.

Sam smirked and gave a slight chuckle. His one hand fell to Colby's hip and traced up over the hard muscles in his stomach and chest before resting on Colby's neck. Sam tightened his hold around the brunette's neck slightly at the same time he gripped Colby's cock in his other hand. Leaning forward to close the space between them, Sam ground down on Colby's upper thigh, relishing in the friction on his cock from the warm skin.

"Careful what you say, Colby," Sam whispers against Colby's lips, "You're not the top."

Colby bucked his hips into Sam's hand, which caused friction between their bodies and Sam's cock, "Maybe I should dethrone you from that position then if you can't keep up the pace."

Sam growled low and lowered his head to Colby's neck. His thumb began to play with the tip of Colby's cock, taking the precum there and sliding along the rest of his shaft to make it easier for Sam to slide his hand on. His lips latched onto the skin below Colby's ear and began to bite.

Colby moans and bucks his hips again into Sam's hand.

"Shit," Colby hisses, taking it a sharp inhale of oxygen to his lungs to start blood flow back in his brain.

Yet, all the oxygen was going straight to his cock instead. How could Colby blame his body when Sam was doing such tortuous things to him?

"Sam," Colby grips the blonde's arms tightly, fingernails biting into skin.

It reminds Sam a bit like the handcuffs he wore, which left bruises around his wrists. He knows he won't be able to use handcuffs on Colby or himself after the jail moment, but he wont deny the pain didn't feel good a bit.

Sam makes his way down to Colby's collarbone and bites at the skin there, leaving a trail of purple bruises in his wake.

He grinds into Colby's upper thigh wantonly at the same time that Colby bucks up into his hand. They are set in a rhythm of grinding against each other and its bringing them both closer and closer to their combined orgasm.

The shower beats down on Sam's side and lower back and he honestly has never felt so relaxed in his life. It's like getting a massage as you get fucked too.

"All mine," Sam pulls away from Colby's collarbone to growl in his ear.

"All yours," Colby sighs, shutting his eyes, and biting his lower lip.

"How close are you?" Sam asks a moment later after taking a mental picture of Colby like this.

"So close," Colby pants, opening his eyes, and leaning forward.

Their lips meet again messy and roughly, but with their bodies rocking into each other and the lack of oxygen going into both their lungs, they pull away quickly. Sam leans his forehead against Colby's, mist forms on Colby's forehead making his skin slick. The blonde twists his hand a bit and Colby cries out in pleasure.

"Fuck!"

Sam can feel the word across his lips as Colby speaks.

"Do that again, Sam," Colby sighs.

Sam does as Colby asks and twists his hand again, pressing his thumb against the head of Colby's cock. The brunette whines and bucks into the blonde more; his hips are become erratic and Sam is just loving how the friction feels on his cock.

"Again," Colby orders.

Usually, when Colby tells Sam do something in these situations, Sam would do the opposite. But, Sam just wants to get Colby and himself off. He just wants to relax the both of them after such a stressful past 48 hours.

With another twist of his hand, Sam presses his lips against Colby's and tightens his hold on Colby's cock. Slipping his tongue into Colby's mouth, he battles for dominance of the brunette's mouth, but Colby is so pent up with ecstasy that he loses. He whimpers into Sam's mouth and tightens his hold on his arms. More twists and a press of Sam's thumb to the head of his cock is bringing Colby to the edge.

Sam brings his free hand up to Colby's neck again and squeezes lightly. His tongue is still in Colby's mouth, sliding against Colby's own tongue, and his hand is pumping and twisting Colby's cock. The lack of oxygen is making Colby see black spots and he bucks his hips into Sam.

He raised his chin, pulling away from Sam's mouth, and gasps around Sam's hand on his neck.

"I'm gonna-."

Colby doesn't finish the statement as he orgasms into Sam's hand. Thighs shake. His sapphire eyes are blown wide till they are practically black and his hips are incontrollable as they sporadically hump into Sam.

The sight alone of Colby in the throws passion sends Sam over too. He loosens his grip on Colby's neck to wrap his arm around the brunette's shoulders, bringing his body close. His hips buck into Colby and, as he feels the hot release of Colby's seed on his hip and upper thigh, Sam cries out into Colby's ear.

His own release splatters against Colby's hip and Sam can't help himself from basically dry humping Colby's thigh as he comes down from his high. The brunette's fingers dig into Sam's arms as he holds onto the blonde tightly.

"Fuck," Colby sighs into Sam.

His whole body practically slumps against Sam and the tile wall as the warm afterglow of a good fucking fills his veins

"Colby," Sam whispers softly, lips mumbling against Colby's neck and making their way slowly along his chiseled chin and then land on his lips.

Colby moans gently into Sam's mouth and lets go of his bruising hold on Sam's biceps to wrap his arms around the blonde's body instead. The two share a moment as the heat of their shower and the heat of their intense sex wraps around them again. Sam's arms unwind from behind Colby's back and he cups the side of Colby's face, holding him gently as they kiss softly.

His fingers whined through Colby's hair and caress back down to Colby's face before repeating the process. Their lips are slow and gentle as they come down from the after glow.

Sam pulls away first and stares at Colby with a look of young love.

"Feel better, Colbs?"

The brunette nods, "Hell yeah."

Sam chuckles and steps backwards into the hot stream of water, letting the sweat and each other's seed fall of his body and down the drain. Colby just leans against his place on the tile wall, watching his lover closely.

"Let's finish this shower and get in some comfy clothes," Sam runs a hand through his hair quickly under the shower head before pulling the glass shower door to the side, "I'm gonna go get some Mountain Dew Red and snacks and we're gonna have a Marvel marathon."

A smile spreads across Colby's face and he nods to Sam, "Love it."

Before Sam leaves, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Colby's lips softly, "I love you."

Colby smiles softly again at the words, feeling his chest swell with his own feelings, "I love you."

Sam's smile is wide and bright and he winks before shutting the door and leaving Colby to finish his shower. The brunette stands under the water and lets the rest of the dirt, sweat, and his and Sam's seed wash away. Already, Colby is feeling like a million bucks, though he's a million bucks who wants to go to sleep.

A few minutes later, Colby steps out of the shower, drying himself down, and wrapping the towel around his waist. He enters his bedroom and makes his way to the closet that holds his clothes. Quickly, he pulls on an old XPLR shirt and XPLR sweatpants and drops the towel on the ground. He promises to himself he will deal with it tomorrow when he is more well-rested.

"You out of the shower, yet, Colbs?" Sam's voice trails in from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Colby calls back.

Not even a second later, Sam comes with holding a large bowl of Pringles and a pile of DVD's in the other with liter of Mountain Dew Red under his arm. A large smile spreads across his face and he walks over to his side of Colby's bed, placing the Pringles and the movies down. With a toss, Colby catches the large bottle of soda from Sam, unscrewing it and tacking a swig of the sugary drink. It fizzes inside his chest and makes Colby sigh.

"Damn that tastes good," Colby replies.

Sam laughs as he pulls _Deadpool_ out of the pile and walks over to the large TV screen, placing the DVD in the slot. Turning the TV on, Sam navigates quickly to the menu and presses play. Colby smiles at the movie choices. Sam knows his favorite Marvel movies well.

The brunette slides into his bed, placing the liter bottle on the table beside his bed, and waits for Sam to get in beside him, before getting too comfy. The blonde moves a pillow up further against the wall, knowing that Colby is going to want to cuddle and be the small spoon that night and he didn't want to end up with a massive bruise on his head from leaning against the wall. And, Sam would be right, for as he maneuvered himself into Colby's bed, the brunette draped his arm over Sam's stomach as his head rested on top of Sam's chest. The blonde wrapped his arm around Colby's form, placing his hand on the other's hip, after grabbing the bowl of Pringles and placing it beside his form so Colby could reach over and grab some.

The two cuddled against each other, munching on Pringles, as they watched the movie. As they began to feel drowsy, the more the past 48 hours felt more like a distant memory. And, as the slept, it became as such.


	21. Crash

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49327847923/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING: major character death  
RATED: Mature

SUMMARY:  
The last few minutes...

AN:  
I know this isn't exactly truthful to how situations likes this would be dealt with. For example, the news wouldn't really list their injuries, but I'm doing it for the sake of the drabble! Also, I cried when I wrote and edited this and I don't do that with any story I really write, so yeah... enjoy!

WC: 1376

* * *

It was another film day for Sam and Colby and they just finished on location at a local abandoned building when it happened. When you least expect, the best thing in the world can happen to you. The same can be said for the worse things. 

They were in Colby's red Corolla, popping French Fries in their mouths, and listening to Colby's music. It was like any other outing in Colby's car, just with a slightly different scenery. A feeling of comfort nestled between the YouTuber duo and the need in the back of their minds to slip into their beds after a long day. 

Sam made a joke about one of the signs they passed being misspelled. The red Corolla entered the intersection to pass through, and Colby began to laugh. 

But, it was cut short as a tractor trailer suddenly went through the red light. It's lights made contact with a red Corolla and plowed into it. 

The little red car was no match for the tractor trailer, as it and its two occupants went slamming into the concrete wall bordering the road.

"COLBY!" is all the brunette hears as metal scraps against metal and pain flares across his body.

Darkness falls over his eyes and he feels nothing more. 

Sam is still awake through the full event, but something is very wrong with his body. A hallow feeling hits his stomach and Sam is screaming. He can taste blood in his mouth. Then he feels something in his right leg and an audible snap occurs. But, he stops feeling after that. He doesn't know if it's because of the bodily trauma or if he is dying. 

The red Corolla stops and Sam can hear the sound of tires screeching and screams from people outside the car. But, he turns his head to the driver's side. He is worried about his best friend.

Colby lays pinned between his door and the center consol. The wheel pressed down into his legs. There's blood everywhere, staining his shirt down the front. Glass shards cover the brunette's open skin, covering it in little slits of blood. 

"Col...by," Sam is trying to say, a weak hand coming up to rest on the brunette's own. 

_No, he can't be dead_, Sam thinks to himself.

He tries his best again to shake the brunette, though his hand isn't working as well as it used to. Sam isn't sure why. He can barely feel anything. He can barely feel Colby's skin against his own. 

A low moan escapes Colby's lips and Sam tries to smile reassuringly. A bit of blood slips down the corner of Sam's mouth as he tries, but the smile turns into a grimace of pain. 

"Sam," Colby's voice is low. 

He tries to lift his head, but it hurts so much. He can feel darkness slipping over again. Those sapphire eyes that held some of their fangirls hearts were dull beneath sullen eyelids. 

"We're gonna...," Colby trails off, realizing what the darkness meant. 

Sam feels tears escape his eyes, as he slips his hand lazily into Colby's, "I know, Colby."

Blood splatters from Sam's mouth as he talks and he hisses as he begins to feel pain again spread across his body. His chest and his stomach hurt so much suddenly. His mind keeps hoping he isn't feeling that pain and that it will simply go away like a nightmare. Sam desperately wishes it would. 

"You are... the best... thing... that ever... came... into... my life," Colby speaks slowly, his head rolling as he tries to speak and keep conscious. 

Sam can feel his tears stop on his chin and dangle there, "I love you, Colby."

"I... love you... too... Sam."

Colby hisses in pain again, as he tries to squeeze Sam's hand, but there is no movement in his fingers. Sam realizes that Colby is paralyzed. He must have bruised or snapped his spinal cord. It pains Sam so much, but he knows that there won't be anymore YouTube videos after this. He had so much more he wanted to do in life!

Sirens are distant, but its getting harder and harder to fight consciousness. 

"I'm... scared... Sam," Colby cries. 

Sam hiccups through his tears and squeezes Colby's hand, though he can't feel it, "It will be okay, Colby. It will be okay."

Colby's head falls to chest and Sam cries out as he watches the brunette's chest stop breathing. So much pain was spreading across Sam's body and he could feel his own darkness overcoming him. This was it, Sam was thinking, this was the end. 

The sirens are closer, but they'll be too late.

Sam's head falls to his chest too.

The last thing he thinks before the darkness consumes him is a hope.

A hope that, whatever lies on the other side, Colby will be waiting for him. 

\--------------

Elton Castee turns on the TV, tears stinging in his eyes, as he waits for the news to come on. Corey, Aaron, Jake, Katrina, Devyn, Brennan, Reggie, Kevin, and so many other people that knew Sam and Colby were gathered in the room. Sadness and anger and horror were moods that hung in the air around them all. And silence. A deafening silence that would have driven Elton insane if he wasn't focused on the TV. 

"Good evening, L.A.," the reporter replied friendly to the tv screen. 

Everyone in the room stared as the news filled across the screen. 

"We have breaking news this evening," the reporter continued, "Around 5pm this evening, YouTube stars, Cole Brock and Samuel Golbach, known as Sam and Colby, were involved in a fatal car crash along Broadway Boulevard when a tractor trailer plowed through a red light and hit their car. The pair were found dead at the scene," images flashed across the screen of the accident and Elton felt his heart break at the sight. 

Colby's red Corolla had been pinned between a concrete wall and the tractor trailer, smashing the car. It looked like a small kid had crumpled it into a small metal ball, about to throw it at an unexpecting head. There was a brief flash of the letters "COLBY" stuck to a cracked rear windshield, as well, across the screen.

However, Elton was grateful that they didn't show their bodies in the car. Yet, a moment later, Elton saw two black body bags laying on the ground. Two arms were sticking out of them toward the other. One hand had black nail polish and intricate rings, while the other had a "XPLR" wrist band and a single black ring on the forefinger. But, just as quickly as the image was there, the coroner picked the fallen hands up and shoved them carelessly back into the black body bags. Maybe he wasn't as grateful now, he thought, as he inhaled sharply at the sight. 

"Mr. Brock was driving the car and sustained severe head trauma, severed spinal cord, and two broken legs from the impact. Mr. Golbach was in the passenger seat and sustained head trauma, collapsed lungs, outside impact from his door to his stomach, and a broken leg from the impact, as well."

A cry of horror echoed from the couch. A cry that sounded like Katrina's voice. Yet, Elton wasn't hearing anything well. 

"Their families are asking for thoughts and prayers during this difficult time and loss of sudden life. In addition, their friends are setting up a vigil a week from now at this spot for any fans of the YouTube duo. Now, for an update on the flower shop in the Hills!"

Elton shut the TV off. 

Silence was echoing across the halls of the former Trap House. 

If Elton listened hard enough, he could hear Sam and Colby, his "nephews" since he first met them, shrieking with uncontrollable laughter in the hallway. 


	22. Bite Me (+18) [1K celebration]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've hit 1K reads on both Wattpad and here for this collection, which I'm thrilled about. I've never hit it this quickly, but then again I haven't really been a part of larger fandoms and/or fandoms with a large reading base/small writing base. Anyway, thank you for everyone who has commented and liked and bookmarked and subscribed to this story. You all keep me writing!
> 
> I want to also say thank you specifically two people (Nova_Raven and InfiniteKittie) for your continued support. I always look forward to hearing what you think about the chapters and it warms my heart so much. It really does make me feel better as a writer to know how much you guys enjoy reading my Solby stories. So, thank you thank you thank you! I can not say it enough to tell you guys how much it means to me lol. 
> 
> Now! on with the story!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49351524066/in/dateposted-public/)

WARNING(S): explicit sexual content

Summary:

Colby has a bit of biting kink.

* * *

The blonde male cuddled closely to the brunette male on the new fluffy rug he just bought that day. The pair were shirtless and down to only their boxers and briefs (as Colby preferred those over boxers any day and constantly was teasing Sam for wearing them). Lips trailed along Colby's bare shoulder, an arm wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist, and pulling him tightly against Sam's chest. Fingertips traced the hard waves of muscle that disappeared into the brunette's briefs.

Colby shut his eyes, mouth slightly agape as he felt his lover caress him lightly. Despite how much he liked a good rough fucking, this delicate intimacy spiked his soul. The way Sam would just nuzzle against him was worth more than any random fuck he had in the past.

"Can I bite you?" Colby asks, before he realizes the words come out of his mouth, but, once he does, his eyes snap open.

Sam freezes for a moment and glances down at the brunette. It's not a second later when he responds in low toned voice, "You never need to ask."

The blonde falls backwards onto the floor, as Colby twists himself and swings a leg over Sam's so he is straddling the other male. He can feel Sam's hard cock pressed against the inside of his thigh and Colby can hardly resist a slight movement of hips. Sam hisses, and Colby leans down, placing a kiss to the pale collarbone.

This has always been one of Colby's kinks, no matter what gender the lover and no matter what dynamic (submissive, dominant, or somewhere in between) he chose. The marking of someone held a high in his veins. Depending on the lover, Colby would sometimes enjoy being the one marked too. Yet, with Sam, Colby was more inclined to leave angry-red bite marks, purplish hickeys, crescent moon shapes of nails, fingertips leaving bruises pressed to hip bones.

Teeth scrapped along Sam's collarbone and the blonde moaned, but bit his bottom lip halfway through.

Colby cooed from his spot, a hand sliding up the blonde's navel and over his chest bone to his neck. His forefinger and middle finger teased along Sam's bottom lip, "I wanna hear you."

A large open mouthed kiss left a trail of saliva on Sam's skin and the open sliding door of Sam's apartment that blew in the Pacific Ocean breeze cooled it. A shiver ran across Sam. Colby licked the cold spot away and a moan escaped the blonde's mouth.

Hips bucked up into Colby, raising him a bit off the ground, as Sam tried to get some friction on his aching cock. Yet, Colby was just far enough away from him that it was coming in contact with only his boxers.

Colby slid his two fingers across Sam's lips, and Sam knew what he was asking silently. He opened his mouth willingly, a tongue sliding out to lick the tips of the two fingers. A moan vibrated across Sam's collarbone at the touch and Colby slipped his two fingers inside of Sam's mouth, who took them in to the second knuckle at once. His tongue slid across the fingers slowly, coating them in his saliva, and feeling the contours of them.

A snap of Colby's jaws and he bites down on Sam's collarbone. It's painful, but not filled with the intent to hurt. This is the deepest intimacy Colby could feel with someone. The soft pain that someone wanted you to know that they were here, they were fucking you, and they were marking what was theirs.

The blonde was his.

Sam moans around Colby's fingers and his hips buck up against Colby again. The brunette shifts himself, keeping his hold on Sam's collarbone, and lands more straight on Sam's hard cock. The friction goes straight up Sam's spine. Colby's fingers curl in Sam's mouth.

Colby feels like his soul is on fire.


	23. A Little Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is falling… and then there is pain. Colby's voice is loud in his ear's and Sam is screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after yesterday's event. I'm happy to know that Sam is doing so much better! This fanfic is not meant to be offensive to anyone. There is also some mentions of COVID-19/coronavirus in this, so if any of this is triggering then please do not read.
> 
> May 9, 2020: This was also written before they released the footage, so this was my interpretation on a Solby Moment between them from the little they said while it was happening.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49827332018/in/dateposted-public/)

SUMMARY: Sam is falling… and then there is pain. Colby's voice is loud in his ear's and Sam is screaming.

Rating: Mature (but only for mature themes)

»»————- ♡ ————-««

"They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
They pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, 'Please don't leave me'  
Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you  
I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home"  
\- _Hold On_ by Chord Overstreet

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Sam is falling.

Then there is pain.

It shoots up his spine like an electrical spark, sharp and hot. He already knows something is wrong the second he feels it. He shuts his blue eyes, blown wide underneath his eyelids with fear. He just wants to disappear in that moment.

Colby's voice is loud in his ear's and Sam is screaming.

Hands fumble with his and he just squeezes the flesh hard. He knows it's Colby's hand, despite the lack of rings.

Sam is so fearful to move his legs. Afraid of what that would imply. Tears tickle at the edges of his eyes. He hasn't felt pain like this in such a long time… but then again he doesn't think well when he is in pain. Has he ever been in pain like this before?

His lower lip and jaw trembles as he cries and screams in pain, clutching Colby's hand so tightly with his own. Desperately, Sam wishes he could turn back time and tell his past self to not be so stupid. He knows he's never going to be able to handle heights again after this.

"Oh shit," Colby's voice goes in and out with Sam's screams and the former blond can't hear much else above his own cries of pain.

Looking back later, he can vaguely remember the sounds of Jake calling 9-1-1 and the slam of the sliding door as Corey comes down from the balcony Sam just fell from. The dancer was yelling at Colby, calling him out that this was "your idea!" and "your YouTube video!" and "your dares!" and "your fault!"

Sam wants to slap Corey, for this wasn't Colby's fault and to stop Corey from degrading Colby in that moment. Sam needed his best friend and his strength in that moment and Sam wasn't sure how he was going to handle a depressed Colby at this moment.

"Fuck off Corey!" Colby snaps, uncertainty laced in his voice, but Sam can't hear him.

Sam wants to turn over, his arm falling asleep from under him, but he just doesn't want to move. What if he…? Would he walk again? That was the question floating on his tongue. He must have broken his back or, at the very least, severely bruised it.

There's a hand on his head, running through his hair in attempt to soothe Sam. He cries out again in pain, biting his lip to try to stop his bodies reaction. Yet, every time he does so, Sam is reminded of the pain shooting through his spine.

"They're coming, Sam," Colby's voice shakes.

Sam whimpers, "Colby…"

"Shhhh, don't talk," Colby is trying to be so strong for them both and Sam is so thankful and proud of him.

Sirens pierce Sam's moans of pain a few minutes later. Colby's hands haven't left their place, stroking through Sam's hair and allowing the former blonde to clutch his hand painfully. EMS paramedics rush from the side of the yard with Jake leading the way in front of them. Corey is standing off to the side, biting his nails and running a hand through his new haircut. The paramedics pull a gurney behind them with a hard yellow plastic guard that Sam's body will soon occupy; gathering around Sam, one of them pulls Colby from the former blonde before the darker brunette realizes what happened.

"Let me be with him!" Colby tries to reason with the paramedic.

"Give us space, sir," the paramedic replies, urging the worried brunette to calm down, "Are you family?"

Colby shakes his hand, running a hand through is hair, "He's my best friend."

"Alright, sir," the paramedic nods, "Any one here on the premises a family member?"

Colby shakes his head, "I am his family," is all he says. He doesn't even realize what he has said till later. But, he said _it_ with the connotation of something else. His heart skips a beat.

He feels numb as he looks over the paramedics shoulder and watches Sam's body contort, as the other EMS members roll Sam onto back fully. Legs are moving; there's a slight shake to them as his body deals with the nerves breaking down from the trauma. It's a scary sight as Sam has no control over them. His arms wrapped around himself and he throws his head back with a scream as the EMS move him into the hard yellow body guard.

"You're going to have to come with us, sir," the paramedic makes sure Colby is looking at him before saying that.

Colby nods, "I'll be right there," he replies and, like he is on autopilot remembering the conversations so long ago that he and Sam shared about what to do if something happened to either of them (though that was more for the purpose of the exploration video than anything else), he runs back into the house.

Going to Sam's room, he goes to the hidden box in his closet, pulling out his insurance card and birth certificate (in case the hospital needs it for some reason), and runs to Sam's bedside table to grab his wallet and phone. As Colby does so, he sees it light up with a message from Kat. A pain snaps in Colby's chest as he turns the phone off and sprints back down the stairs. Jake and Corey are at the front door, leaving it open for him, and the dyed brunette holds Colby's wallet and phone and two black XPLR masks in his own hands.

"What do you want us to do, Colby?" Jake asks. Corey doesn't look at him.

Colby just shoves past the two with no words, grabbing his wallet, masks, phone from Jake's hands, and quickly makes eye contact with the flashing lights of ambulance. He places his mask on his face, thankful for once for its covering of his trembling lips and uneasy breathing, though it does highlight the worry in his eyes. The bright yellow of Sam's hard cocoon catches his attention and he sprints to Sam's side just as his best friend is going in the ambulance.

"Come in, sir," one of the paramedics tells him, though Colby doesn't catch their face.

Everything is going by so fast and Colby barely registers anything except for Sam right now.

His best friend lies in the middle of the ambulance, gurney locked into place. He grabs the seat closest to Sam's head, dropping the pile of phones, wallets, and paper documents into his lap. Fingertips reach out to thread through Sam's dark locks. His bottom lip trembles as pain rocks through his body. Tears fall down his cheeks and Colby can see how strong Sam is trying to be in that moment. He grabs Sam's mask in his lap and leans forward. The hand threading through Sam's hair shifts to grab the elastic band of the mask and secure them around his ears. He takes careful percussions to make sure the mask is steady on his best friend's face.

"Colby-."

"I'm here, Sam," he replies, connecting their eyes for a moment, before returning to his previous position of only one of his hands threading through his hair.

The ambulance door slams shut, locking loudly, and making Colby snap his head up for a moment. Jake and Corey stare at him through the window out on the street and their bodies get smaller as they pull away from their new Trap House.

"Colby-," Sam's face scrunches in pain as one of the paramedics tightens the strap around his legs. He stares back down at Sam, though his gaze gets shifted to his chest.

Another paramedic reaches forward with a pair of scissors, cutting Sam's tank in half down the middle. The shirt flares out to either side like a pair of fallen white wings. Goosebumps flare on his skin as the air conditioner blows down on them.

"Colby,' Sam whimpers, turning his head to look more head on at his best friend.

Colby couldn't recall in that moment every seeing Sam look like this before, despite all the times the pair had cried and had bad moments in their lives together. His heartbeat flutters as he takes this broken and fallen Sam in.

There's the sound of ripping and machine turning on. Out of the corner of Colby's eye he watches as the EMS bring three small patches up to Sam's chest and sticks them to specific spots on his chest. Wire connect the patches to a small machine that the EMS places on the gurney by Sam's hip. Suddenly, the ambulance is filled with the sound of Sam's heartbeat on EKG.

"Sir, please put these on," a paramedic interrupts Colby's concentration.

Blindly, Colby takes the bright blue medical gloves and pulls them on his hands. He resumes threading his fingers through Sam's hair, in the continued attempt to calm him (them?) down, but he hates the plastic barrier between each other now. The same paramedic who gave Colby his gloves places the same kind on Sam's own.

Then, everything comes crashing down on Colby.

"Shit!" he pulls his hand away, despite the new groan of pain coming from Sam's lips now.

Reaching for his phone, he quickly starts texting Jake back, feeling slightly bad for just pushing him away like that.

** _Sorry dude for just leaving like that. Just stay put at the House. I'll keep you posted. Text everyone to let them know the situation. I'll text Katrina._ **

And then he moved to the next conversation.

** _Kat, Sam was in an accident. He hurt his back badly. We're on the way to the hospital. I'll keep you posted, I swear._ **

Unlike all those times before of texting Katrina, never had Colby felt his heard shatter in such a way as it did in that moment.

"Shit!" Sam cursed as he tried to control his breathing, "I can't feel my legs!"

Abruptly, Colby looked up at his best friend with wide eyes, dropping his phone in his lap, ignoring the _bing_ of a text message, and practically scrambling to run his fingers through Sam's hair again. Sam looks up at him with such a fearful look. It reminded Colby of his guinea pigs growing up when one of them got sick.

"SHhhh, " Colby's voice shook as his mind finally registered what Sam said, "It's okay."

"Colby!" he cries, continuing to stare up at him, "I can't-."

He can hardly resist himself anymore to hold back his own tears and his voice shakes with his own crying, "You'll be okay. We don't know that for sure."

The ambulance screams through L.A., making turns and running through red lights.

Sam starts to cry hysterically, "Colby!"

"Mr. Golbach," a paramedic comes up on the other side of the gurney, "You need to calm down."

"I can't feel my legs!"

A few minutes later, and tons of hysterical crying from Sam, they arrive at the hospital. Nurses rush toward them in their full-on COVID-19 protective gear. A swarm of plastic consumes the ambulance. Colby is pushed to the side as Sam is pulled from the emergency vehicle.

"Colby!" Sam cries out, head bared back as he tries to catch one more glimpse of his best friend, "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm never going to leave you," Colby replies so carefully as he jumps out of the ambulance, following them inside the hospital.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

Several earth-quaking minutes later, after Colby finishes checking Sam into the hospital and after pacing across the floor near the reception and praying to whomever that all would be okay, Colby is allowed to be with him. The hospital is silent and quiet with the new procedures for the coronavirus. Colby was surprised they let him in to be with Sam, but it probably was the best out of the other alternative of waiting in the lobby.

He pulls the curtain back and comes into the small room, pulling the curtain behind him. His sapphire eyes catch Sam's red-rimmed and exhausted ones. Colby knows he looks similar from all his worrying and the fact that it is after midnight. He will have to wait a few more minutes before going online and letting the fans know where they are at. His phone was blowing up with retweets and comments and likes from the updates he has been giving them.

"How are you?" Colby breaks the silence, walking over to stand next to his best friend laying on the bed.

He has this urge to lean forward and run his fingers through Sam's hair again, but keeps himself from doing so.

Sam sniffles and yawns, "Well, good news is that I can feel my legs now."

Colby smiles softly, "I'm so glad to hear that."

"I am, too," Sam replies with a light laugh, "I don't know what I would have done… if I couldn't walk anymore."

Without realizing it, Colby leans down a bit into Sam's bed and laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly, "I would have taken care of you, Sam."

The former blonde smiles softly, squeezing back, "I know… I know… but, that's not a life to live… not _your_ life, at least," and then quickly adds in a teasing manner, "Kat can take care of me."

Once again, Colby ignores the sharp pain in his chest, refusing to reach out and stroke those soft dyed strands of hair again, watch as the former blonde falls asleep.

"Have you texted her, Colbs?" Sam asks with a dose of tiredness in his voice.

Colby looks over at the morphine drip going down into Sam's arm and knows that's why Sam is sounding and acting this way.

He nods, watching each drip go into the IV and flow into his veins, "I'm keeping her posted."

Sam smiles softly, squeezing Colby's hand, and his eye lids get more droopy, "Good. Thank you, Colbs. You've always been the best I ever have."

And his hand goes slack as he is overcome by sleep.

Colby exhales loudly, unclasping their hands but then placing his own top of Sam's again. His thumb runs over the other's knuckles, "I know…"

»»————- ♡ ————-««

"It's not your fault, Colby," Sam's voice interrupts Colby's concentration on the road.

Jake had driven Colby's car over, with Corey in his own behind to pick Jake up once Colby's car was dropped off.

After several hours of being in the hospital, watching as Sam was wrapped up in black brace and given a cane and replying to Kat's worried texts and calls, Colby just wanted to get back to the Trap House and away from this all. Away from his need to just hold Sam constantly and comb through his hair. Away from the thudding of Sam's heartbeat on the EKG echoing across the ambulance walls and in Colby's ears. Away from the memory of Sam shifting his hand in his sleep and grasping Colby's tightly. Away from the lazy look of love and adoration that Sam gave him as he slowly started to wake up from the deep morphine-induced sleep.

"Colby," Sam's voice has more dominance in it.

He doesn't need to look over to know that Sam saw his Tweet: **_sometimes we take things too far_**. He exhales loudly and gives Sam a hard glance.

A hand is back on Colby's arm again and Colby wants to throw it off, "I know, Sam."

It comes out harsher than he means too. Sam narrows his eyes and pulls his hand away, turning to look out the window instead, watching the world pass by.

"Clearly you don't," Sam mumbles between clenched teeth.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

They return back to the Trap House in the early morning when the sun trickles in softly. Colby is beyond tired, but he keeps his strength to help Sam into the house. The former blonde leans on the cane dangerously as he hobbles up the path to the front door. Thousands of dollars later (thank you American Heathcare System) and several hours later, Colby was back at the Trap House with the worried faces of Jake and Corey.

Jake nods to Corey before stepping forward to take Sam from Colby. The brunette stares at Jake with a raised eyebrow before turning to Corey, understanding what was about to happen.

Corey cleared his throat and licked his lips, watching as Jake and Sam went into the house and waiting for the door to be shut before turning to Colby, "I'm sorry for the things I said before, Colby. It was heat of the moment shit, man. You know I didn't mean it."

Colby smiled softly, raising his hand to place it on Corey's shoulder in a comforting manner, "It's okay, dude. Seriously. I appreciate your apologize."

Corey nodded, a smile appearing on his face, before turning and walking with Colby into the house. Colby watches as Jake helped Sam up the last steps of their staircase and was about to join them when Corey stopped him again. He turned around to look at the other man.

"It wasn't your fault, Colby," Corey stared at him intently as if he was mentally hammering the sentences into Colby's mind, "Jake and I know that. Sam knows that. You need to know that."

Colby glances off to the side for a second and sighing before turning around and racing up the stairs.

He arrives at Sam's room, enters, and quickly goes to his side.

"Do you need help, Sam?" Colby asks carefully, eyes grazing over his best friend's body.

Sam's breath is heavy from the exertion of all the walking, and he nods. Slowly, both Jake and Colby help lower their friend into his bed. Jake takes Sam's fallen cane and places on the raised platform his bed was on beside Sam's form. Colby pulls the covers over Sam's body, pretending to tuck him in.

"Want a lullaby, too?" Jake teases the pair.

Colby hides a light blush on his cheeks with fallen fringe. Sam laughs, "No I'm okay. Thank you Jake."

"Let me know if you need anything else," Jake smiles and leaves the pair.

Colby continues to "tuck" his friend in, making sure Sam is snug in the bed. Sam begins to laugh, "You don't have to do that, you know?"

Colby looks up at him, "I know."

He is surprised by the tone of his voice-- low like a bedroom voice.

They are so close to each other.

Sam stares at him intently, before continuing, "No point in tucking me when you're just going to join me anyway."

A breath tickles against his lips as he exhales… _fuck_… _no. no. no. no. no. no_, Colby thinks.

"Yeah," he replies.

Going over to the door, he switches the lights off, leaving the two in the dark. Yet, Colby knows Sam's new room as well as his own and he makes his way over to the bed, taking his shoes off, pulling his shirt up over his head. They hadn't done this since the early years of TFIL, since the RV days, since they shared a bed in their first apartment. It felt… nice…

Colby slips into the spot next to Sam, keeping a few inches between their bodies, but both stare up at Sam's ceiling.

"This wasn't your fault, Colby," Sam whispers, "It never was to begin with. I had choice to say no. You and I both know the dangers of falling from any height. I still said yes."

"You did it for the YouTube views," Colby mumbles.

"No," Sam replies.

Colby sighs and shuts his eyes, "It will always be my fault, Sam. Just as you said yes, I could have told you no. I could have taken the dare out of the game. But, I didn't," and then he admit, "I wanted the YouTube views."

"No one is at fault for this except me, Colby," Sam tries again, "As I said, I could have said no."

"And you didn't," Colby sniffles, trying to stop his tears from threatening over, "And I'll never forgive myself."

"You have to, Colby," a hand trails along the contours of his side and hip in an attempt to find his hand, but Colby keeps it away from Sam's wandering hands, "For your sake."

The pair lay in silence and Sam is still trailing his fingers up Colby's side, but no longer is it in an attempt to find Colby's hand. The brunette stays there, allowing the former blonde to just stroke him. So many words were left unsaid between the pair. So many words were not needed know that there was already an unspoken conversation between them.

So many things would be changed when the world emerged from the pandemic and so many things would be changed when the Trap House started again. They would both be a little broken, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Nothing that Colby didn't want to take it upon himself to fix. Nothing that Sam didn't want to take it upon himself to fix, either. The pair were a little broken, and a little closer they would become.

Gently, Sam whispers, "I said yes because I would do anything for you."


	24. Us Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU with Colby's recent tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my solby parter-in-crime, @socialanxiety-queen (Middy), as we are both going through rough patches right now and I hope this makes you feel better for a few minutes!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50161659702/in/dateposted-public/)

SUMMARY: Colby gets a new tattoo for him and Sam

RATED: General

* * *

A red string connected their souls the second Colby Brock was born. Sam doesn't want to remember the empty feeling he surely felt the second he took his first breath of air after leaving his mother's womb and would feel for the next three months till his other half was born. Maybe that is why babies scream? They're alone. Sam doesn't like to think about it-- those three months of never having a soulmate, of never feeling someone on the other end of the red string (pulling and tugging with curiosity). He has grown far too used to the feeling of someone being that close to him… even if he didn't know who exactly was at that other end.

Then, the summer before high school, Sam joined band camp. The second Sam laid his eyes on the brunette emo boy, with his clumsy fingers on his clarinet, the red string glowed brightly. Every atom in Sam's body screamed, _You_… and he knew that the brunette boy felt it too. Sam knew his life was going to change after that moment and it did in so many ways.

Now, here the pair were in the summer of 2020 (a hell of a year for everyone). But, Colby wanted it to be a bit more special for him and Sam. He wanted to symbolize how important Sam was to him in all the ways Sam was: **brother, comrade, best friend, lover, shoulder to lean on, his ride-or-die, his twin flame, his other half, his only…**

_"…the skulls are Sam and I…"_

_"…conjoined heads…"_

_"…through life and death, Sam and I will always be together…"_

"God… I love you," and Sam kisses him at the end of Colby's Instagram Live, stealing his breath away.

"It's us against the world, Sam," the brunette murmurs softly against he blonde's lips.

The red string glows and vibrates softly, strong as ever.


	25. Sun Tease (+18)

WARNING: heavy descriptive porn!, no shame here, no fluffy sweetness here, sexting, explicit sexual content, teasing, sub!Colby, dom!Sam, slightly a daddy kink here but it's not explicitly so, teasing, katrina and sam are friends with benefits and not in a relationship, heavy heavy teasing, teasing for the readers too *wink wink*

DEDICATED TO: socialanxiety-queen (my solby partner-in-crime) [based around some of our conversations]

IMAGE CREDITS: I made all the Snapchat edits. And yes I added "THIS IS FAKE" on them cause I'm sure someone will take them out of context. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50212546066/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

As all the stories say, it starts out with small things.

Teasing…photos…glances… and those damn Snaps they kept sending to each other.

Flames of desire, once believed to have been smothered, were ignited in the pair... dancing and flickering around each other like partners on a dance floor.

They used to fool around when they were younger, back in Kansas, when they were unsure about themselves and discovering what sex could be like. Sneaking off to the old jewelry factory and giving blowjobs to each other as the sun sets. Sleepovers at each other's houses and slipping under the blankets together to grind against one another till they fall apart. Nude dips in the pool, when they didnt have girlfriends over, and they would pin each other to the blue tile, fighting in a delicate dance of dominance. There was just a part of each other that seemed to work… to fit… like missing pieces. It was all carefully broken apart when they reached to L.A. and their new lives.

Both Sam and Colby decided that it was best and promised themselves not to return to that part of their relationship. Yet, neither male was the best at keeping promises to themselves.

The California hot sun blazed down on the sleepy pair in their new Hawaiian "Trap House" backyard. They were both dripping wet from a quick swim in the pool--one of the only ways the former blonde could stay active with his back brace on. Now, they were lounging by the pool side in their pool chairs, drying off their bodies. The former blonde was laying on his back, without his back brace, letting the sun tickle along his chest. His brunette best friend was next to him, lying on his stomach, practically falling asleep under the hot sun. A light pink dusted their pale skin in their attempts to tan themselves.

Sam glanced over at his best friend, about to ask him a question, but his body froze as he took in the slope of Colby's spine and the bit of his ass peaking out at him from the light blue swim trunks. He groaned silently to himself, licking his lips. He turns his head the other direction, trying to avoid the sight beside him.

It was always difficult around Colby to keep his libido in check, but especially lately.

Sam blames it on the hormones, the quarantine, and his damn broken back. If Katrina was here, maybe this would not have been an issue. But, no matter how much Sam told himself another reason, he could not just ignore that this was in fact still a problem for him.

What sucks even more about this moment is that Sam needs help getting up if he were to just leave. He desperately wants to. Just get up and go back to his room, stroke out an orgasm to his almost-forgotten fantasies of his brunette best friend. But, his damn broken back made him a "cripple."

So, Sam stayed where he was.

His mind returned to the awkward years at the end of high school when they fumbled silently between Sam's sheets and on the roof of the old jewelry factory trying to remember each other one last time before their move to L.A.: _Colby's hands on his waist and Colby's lips on his lips and Colby's eyes blown wide from pleasure and Colby's words mumbling into the side of his neck and Colby's cock against his own and Colby's ass stretching around him and taking him and pleasuring him and the pair of them falling over the edge of ecstasy together._

Later that night, in the privacy of his room, Sam touches himself, getting off on those past memories, and cumming harder than he has ever before.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

A few days later, Sam hears Colby's door close and the soft footsteps that Sam will forever know walk away from him. He refuses to get up from his desk to go change into his swim shorts and join his best friend. He doesn't need another hard-on. So, he returns back to looking up information for his new video, Sam spaces out-- pun intended since he is literally looking at UFO's for his new YouTube video. But, then a loud _BING!_ that sounds a lot like Snapchat interrupts his concentration. He grabs his phone quickly, thinking it could be Katrina with his salvation of a much needed text and photo.

Sam couldn't ever be so lucky… it is instead Colby.

He opens it, thinking nothing of it, but then he freezes when he sees the image.

_No…_, Sam thinks.

It's an image of Colby, chest bare and shiny in the sun, with the waistband of his swim trunks slightly lower around his hips to reveal that beautiful 'V' line that he was graced with. Sam is getting flashbacks to those high school days and his tongue tracing lines over that line of muscle. He can remember what Colby tastes like on the back of his tongue. Typed over the image was the text: **"I heard you last night."**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50212611687/in/dateposted-public/)

Another _BING!_ and Sam opens another image from Colby. The frame has moved further up the brunette's chest and Colby's throat is bared. Sam's cock gives a very interested twitch and hardens at the once-familiar sight. The text on this Snap reads: **"Were you thinking about me, baby?"**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50212611702/in/dateposted-public/)

Sam whimpers lightly and allows his hand to trail down to his cock, clothed in a pair of sweatpants. He palms himself, pressing down hard experimentally, and Sam bites his lip to stop the high pitched moan that threatens to escape. Sam exits the picture, wishing he could save it, but imprints it on his mind.

Colby's bitmoji appears in the left hand corner and the text bubble a few seconds later. Sam waits patiently for the words to come from his best friend. His heart thumps loudly and then Colby stops texting, the words appearing a second later.

"**I thought we weren't going to do this anymore, Sammy. But I'm not complaining. I've missed our little play dates. Are you touching yourself up in your bedroom, baby? Thinking of taking my ass again? I wanna feel you in my throat again."**

"Fuck," Sam whispers, saving the text to their conversations for later, knowing damn well that Colby will see but not giving a shit, and places his phone back on his desk.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

It's later that night and Sam decided to tease Colby a bit.

The whole day they didn't bring up the Snaps Colby had sent and Sam saved. They moved around each other like normal and Sam wouldn't deny that it was frustrating. He came close to falling apart when he had to shuffle behind Colby in the laundry room to get his clothes from the dryer. They were so close to each other and damn Colby smelled so good and Sam just wanted to bend the brunette over, grin his hair, yank his head back, and thrust into him like they used to in Kansas. The smirk Colby had as he left told Sam that the brunette knew exactly what he was doing.

Sam wanted to return the favor.

In the privacy of his bathroom, he quickly came up with a game plan and took a quick Snap of his body, adding the message: **"baby boy…**"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50212509826/in/dateposted-public/)

And he quickly made his way to his bed, laying down with the navy blue sheets.

Slipping from his back brace and pulling his shirt off. He opened Snapchat, making sure the camera was in selfie mode, and raised it up over him. Angling his body to highlight the muscles in his chest, Sam bared his throat to the camera. A smirk was on his lips and he made sure the camera captured the corner of his mouth. He took the picture and then typed up the message: **"Think of me tonight, Colby."**

And sent it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50212509806/in/dateposted-public/)

Sam didn't even wait before switching the camera to the outside lens. He carefully pulled his shorts down, revealing his own defined 'V' line, the beginnings of the shaft of his cock, and his sharp hip bone. He took the photo and added the text: **"Remember how well you used to take my cock?"**

And he exited the camera, returning to the conversation between himself and Colby. Sam noted that both images showed the empty arrow emoji, signaling they were open. He smirked and added a fuller text to his images.

**"Don't touch yourself tonight, baby boy. I have so much planned for us**."

And he left it at that, remembering the thrill that used to go through Colby's body when Sam used the nickname on him.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

The next day, everything returned to normal. Jake and Corey were filming videos for their respective channel and Sam decided he would go out to the pool to sun bathe again. He dressed in his swim shorts and pulled his back brace off, placing it under the lawn chair, and easing his body down. The way the chair was angled was toward the neighbor's yard, but out of the corner of his vision Sam could see the balcony above that was part of Colby's room. He didn't pay much attention to it, remembering all too clearly the pain he received from his back when he jumped from it.

He shuts his eyes and basks in the warmth of the sun over his skin. Only there for a few minutes, Sam hears the sound of the sliding glass door on the balcony above. He cracks an eye open and peers up to this right and his body freezes.

Colby Brock, in all his naked glory, steps out from his room and he stretches. His body going taunt like cat before leaning against the balcony to peer down at Sam's form. The former blonde stays still and, with the sun so bright in the sky, Sam was thankful that it all made him appear as if he was asleep. He watched as Colby stared down at him for a few more seconds before walking back into his room, allowing Sam to get a good view of his ass.

"Fuck," Sam curses to himself and shuts his eyes.

_BING!_

"Shit," Sam curses again and reaches for his phone on the ground beside him.

Unlocking it, he sees that it is another Snapchat from Colby. Like he was an impatient horny pre-teen again, Sam quickly opened it. His mouth went dry and his cock hardened with excitement.

It was a video of Colby, starting at his chest, and following his hand as it trailed south. The camera paused at Colby's navel as the hand continued further down and the tendons in Colby's hand twitched as he grasped something… _his cock_, Sam thought. Then, the video was gone, and Sam found himself staring at a reply to his message from last night.

"**Now that it is the next day, I can finally touch myself and think about all the things I want you to do to me. Like that time we were at band camp and went behind the bleachers. Your mouth was all over me and I swear I thought the teachers were going to find us. I want you so bad, Sammy…"**

Sam smirked and licked his lips, remembering that memory clearly, and responded to the sext.

**"You couldn't keep quiet, could you, baby boy? I had to cover your perfect mouth with my hand and you just sucked on my fingers so well. You always were so loud, but I love the noises you make. Just like I love that video you just sent me. You enjoy being a tease don't you? But, you're not going to get anything from me, Colby."**

And he saved their conversations quickly as the cartoon bitmoji of Colby appeared.

A few seconds later and Colby sent Sam a photo. He, also, quickly opened that up.

_Now, that is porn_, Sam teases mentally as he takes in the flushed, naked, and muscular image laying out on the black canopy bed.

Colby's head is cut off in the picture, but, with the way Colby's throat is bared, Sam could tell that the brunette was moaning. The bright light of the afternoon sun coming in through the balcony beside his bed crawled across the sheets and created a harsh contrast on the hard lines of muscles. Unlike the photos before, this one showed Colby fully and Sam felt his breath hitch as he took in the deep purple tip of Colby's cock and those delicate fingers of his clutching at his flesh tightly.

Sam exited out of the photo, taking a few more minutes to himself to enjoy the image. As the phone keyboard popped up, Sam's fingers froze over it as he thought. Then, he smirked and exited out of the app.

Colby could hold off on any more sexts from Sam for now.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

Sam and Colby were, finally, both alone in their house. After spending weeks cooped up with Jake and Corey, both men were craving some space to themselves. Of course, Colby used this to his advantage to continue their little game.

Once again, Sam was out sunning himself by the pool, when Colby came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, which Sam found odd. He leaned up on his elbows slowly and watched as Colby sauntered past him straight for the pool. Then, he dropped the towel and Sam had to hold himself back from reaching out to grab Colby's waist. The brunette was completely naked and, purposefully, stood there for a few more seconds, glancing back at his best friend, before diving into the pool.

Sam felt a growl sit in his chest as he watched air bubbles pop up in the pool water, seeing the blurred naked form of his best friend swim.

He sighed loudly and lowered back down onto the hot towel he was laying on, giving his own back some time to rest.

This game of their's was getting quickly out-of-hand and Sam's control was slipping. He would admit he missed the way Colby's body felt against his in more than one way. He craved the past they had.

The sound of water disrupted Sam's memories and he turned his head. Colby leaned against the pool wall in front of Sam, lowering his head to rest on his folded arms along the pool edge. Sapphire eyes peered out at Sam through wet and dark fringe and a soft smile was plastered on the brunette's face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

Sam gave in to some of his urges and smirked as he moved his hand to his swim trunks. Fingers danced along the edge, watching as Colby's eyes fell to them, and slipped his hand under them. He grasped his cock at the base and moved his leg up so he could shorten his long torso a bit to better grasp himself. Sam inhaled sharply at the swirling heat within his groin, enjoying how Colby watched him so carefully. Slowly, he gave himself a slow experimental tug. The veins on his cock tickled the inside of Sam's palm as he did so.

Colby groaned so low that Sam knew he wasn't supposed to hear it, but the former blonde quite enjoyed it. The brunette untangled his arms and lowered into the water. Fingers still latched onto the pool edge, but Colby's eyes lowered till they were level with the concrete ground, still watching as Sam gave shallow thrusts into his hand.

Then, suddenly, Colby pulls himself from the pool. Hands pressed down onto the hot concrete of the pool rim and his muscles strain with his weight as he pulls his ass up onto the ledge. Sam bits his bottom lip, watching as Colby does so, enjoying the view of strained muscles on complete view just for him. The brunette stands up, dripping water down his naked body, and walks over to Sam. The blonde watches, thrusting faster, taking the precum from his tip with his fingertips and swirling around his shaft. A wet spot already begins to form in his swim trunks.

Colby stares at him, watching him ride the wave of ecstasy, and Sam can see that his best friend is thinking. All Sam wants him to do is sit down on his lap like the good boy that Colby is, let Sam take his ass again, and climax together like they used to. Yet, Colby looks up into Sam's eyes and smirks, turning around and walking back into the house.

Sam doesn't even hold back from the loud cry of annoyance that slips from his lips and he doesn't miss the bark of laughter that follows shortly after.

"Two can play at this fucking game," Sam grunts as he shuts his eyes and quickly climax's at the fantasy at what Sam wanted Colby to do instead of walking away.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

Colby is fast asleep when Sam enters his best friend's room. He wears only a pair of basketball shorts, as he just came back from the gym, discovering from Jake that their best friend is taking a cat nap upstairs. Sam decides he wants to play a bit with Colby and thinks that coming back from the gym is the perfect look for Sam to have for this plan he has. Dripped in sweat and flushed a bit, Sam looks like he just was in a make out session with someone instead of running a mile. He takes his shoes off, leaving them outside Colby's door, before entering on soft footsteps.

Sam makes his way over to the large canopy bed, finding a renewed thought of chaining Colby to it and never letting him leave. He smirks and eyes glance over the room. Sam decides to head for the walk-in-closet instead, knowing he'll find what he wants there. He leaves the lights off, to avoid waking Colby, and walks over to the shelf containing all of Colby's jewelry, finding what he wants there quickly: three handcuffs.

As Sam grabs them, tucking the key into his pocket, he remembers the first day they tried them and how quickly Colby became submissive with them around his wrists. Sam learned quickly to be careful with them afterwards and how to bring Colby into the submissive state they both loved rather than what had happened. Colby had described it like a headrush, comparing it to little space, even though both knew that wasn't something either were interested in at all. Yet, Sam understood what Colby was talking about and could see the tinge of fear in Colby's eyes when he came out of it. They had to be careful and, each time they used, Colby got better about controlling his submissive state. Sam wasn't sure how Colby was going to react with what he had in mind, but that was why Sam only grabbed three instead of four and stuffed the key in his pocket. After deciding they would split ways when it came to sex, Colby only used the cuff's for when he had the occasional girl or guy over and for accent pieces on his jeans. Seeing Colby walk around with them dangling around his waist definitely didn't help Sam now.

Walking out of the closet and back over Colby, he gently pulled back the covers at his best friend's feet. Then, he unlatched one and grasped one of Colby's feet, cuffing it to the left banister. Sam dashed to the other side, grabbing his other foot and doing the same. He quickly moved up Colby's body and pulled one of his arms away from his chest, thankful that Colby was always a hard sleeper, and pulled it up above his head, cuffing it to the banister.

Sam took a second to look down at his work, a taunt Colby fast asleep on his bed with barely any covers on him. A smirk was on his face as he raised his knee to the mattress and brought his body up on it. The movement made Colby groan in his sleep, tossing his head to the left and against his arm cuffed to the bed. Sam swung his leg across Colby's waist and settled himself on top of him. Colby groaned again, slowly beginning to wake up, feeling the weight of something on his hips. Sam leaned down, lips inches away from Colby's face, and blew a gentle breeze on his best friend's face.

Colby's eyes blinked open and he turned his head, finding himself closer to Sam than before. Limbs pulling on the handcuffs and making the brunette startle awake.

"What… what are you doing?" his voice was thick from sleep and he blinked rapidly for a few more seconds to wake himself up.

"Don't you wanna play, baby boy?" Sam cooed, leaning down into Colby's neck, tracing the column of his throat with his nose, but never anything more.

Sam heard the sound of the handcuff's jingling from above and then down at Colby's feet. A hitch in Colby's breath was Sam's answer.

"Am I dreaming?" Colby murmurs.

Sam chuckled and raised up on his knees, grinding his hips down into Colby's, feeling the evident hardness of his cock between the fabric, "Would I do this if I were a dream?"

"A Dream You would say that," Colby mumbles back, looking up at his bestfriend.

His free hand came up to trail up Sam's thigh, but Sam slapped his touch away. His hand grasped Colby's free one and pulled it up to join the chained one. His nose was level with Colby's and Sam gently caressed it. His breath tickling Colby's lips, "You don't get to touch me, baby boy, or have you forgotten who is in control?"

"With you on top of me like this," Colby snarled back with a smirk, as he bucked his hips up against Sam's, "I was thinking you were creating some major bottom energy here, Sammy, letting me caress your thigh like that and getting off on me in the pool the other day, getting off on my cock against yours right now," his lips made a _tsk tsk _noise, "You should be the one calling me Daddy."

Sam growled low, hands tightening around Colby's wrist. Maybe he was mistaken with the submissive state that Colby fell into with these handcuffs… too many years being Dominant with them and other lovers?

He leaned down into Colby's neck and took Colby's earlobe between his lips, biting harshly to the point where it would leave indents over the piercing holes. Colby inhaled sharply and loudly, baring his throat to Sam. The blonde moved one of his hands away from Colby's, going down into his pants and pulling out something. Without looking, he raised his arm and pressed the foreign object into Colby's mouth; Sam snarled into Colby's ear, as he did so, "Think of that when you come begging for my cock, baby boy."

And he was gone, leaving Colby handcuffed to his bed. The key between his teeth.

»»————- ☀️ ————-««

How much longer could they keep doing this?

Every moment they teased the other was a step closer to a full on make out session and left both of them a rock hard cock afterwards. Sam was getting tired of their game. He just wanted to finally have Colby again, but he was not going to give in. Just because he was the first name in their Channel title didn't mean he had to be the first to fuck Colby's brain's out.

Sam was tossing and turning that night in the Trap House. It had been several months since he and Colby began to tease the fuck out of each other, leaving the other wanting more and more with each second together, and it was driving Sam batshit crazy. Half of his covers were off his naked form, back brace gone, and he was on his stomach, taking in the new freedom of being brace free, by wrapping himself around a long body pillow Katrina had given him as a gag gift a few years ago (_"For those lonely nights," she had written on the tag and gave him a winky face when he opened it)_. Sam just desperately wanted it to be Colby at that moment and grind down and fuck into him, take them both to that edge and see what Colby looked like after all these years as he climax. Did he still bite his lower lip till it was bloody and raw as he came? Did he still tremble, limbs wild, in an attempt to control himself from the climax? Did he still stare into Sam's eyes as he did so, watch as his lover fell with him?

Sam had never felt like this toward Colby really. Back in Kansas, it was a casual fuck, but it was nothing more. Basically, their relationship was what Sam and Katrina had now-- friends with benefits. Yet, Sam wanted to curl up, having his way with Colby always, and just feel the brunette beside him. He couldn't seem to rest till he knew Colby was safe and secure and unharmed anymore.

The only thing Sam knew about them anymore was that when and if they finally did a make out session, it would be something that neither forgot.

A groan escaped Sam's lips as he felt the familiar twitch of his cock against the body pillow. His own body betraying him and thinking that it was an actual physical body underneath and not a pillow. Or maybe it was just the visions dancing in Sam's head of his best friend.

"Baby boy," Sam mumbled the nickname between his lips biting his pillow and gave in to his feelings for a moment, imaging Colby was the body pillow and Sam was slowly sinking into his ass.

Another moan disturbed his thoughts and the sound of his door closing, "Do you promise to bite my neck like that if that body pillow and I switch places, Sammy?"

Sam let go of his hold around the pillow, turning to look up at the body that entered his room. Colby stood before him in his old XPLR sweatpants with blown eyes, flushed cheeks, ruffled curly hair, and arms folded across his bare chest. A wide smile spread across Sam's face as he tossed the body pillow onto the floor, opening his arms to his former lover once more.


	26. Wasteland, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON: EXPLORING AN ABANDONDED WASTELAND w/ Exploring with Josh
> 
> SUMMARY: They're being chased. Colby gets sick. And Sam nurses him.
> 
> RATED: Teen (language and implicit sexual content)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/50372495233/in/dateposted-public/)

They are running for their lives.

His heartbeat pounding so loudly in Colby's ear as sweat just drips from his hair and into his eyes. Black dots swim across his vision, suddenly, as a wave of dizziness just floods his system. Colby knows he is just running on pure adrenaline right now and that he is going to collapse if he stops.

He can't stop.

"He's coming! Hurry, Colby!" Sam yells behind him and Josh's heavy footsteps follow shortly behind.

Colby just runs and waits for the sound of a gunshot to go off.

Ever since he first picked up the shotgun shells, Colby was on edge. That was when his anxiety spiked the most. He has just been so high-strung since then. All he can think about is just running and the safety of his sturdy Corolla with Sam's hand in his.

"Behind the bush," Josh calls out to them and the three of them dive behind it.

Colby falls to the dirt beneath, hot to the touch from lying beneath the sun, and he groans, leaning over his knees with his head in his hands. He feels Sam's eyes on him and looks up with dazed eyes. His hands shake as he places them down on the hot dirt, leaning back.

"Drink, Colby," Sam shoves a water bottle in his face.

The brunette hastily tries to open it, but his fingers shake and he can't get a good grip. All strength seemed to zap from his body. Anxiety crawls up his throat again, ten times higher than before, and his breath comes quickly. A voice coos, "it's alright, baby," and then familiar hands come over his, halting Colby, taking the water bottle from his hands.

A knee lands in between Colby's thighs and a hand comes up to Colby's chin, tilting his head back, before coming to rest at the back of his neck. Water dribbles on his lips, creating lines of water down his chin through the layer of dust on his skin. Tentatively, his tongue sneaks out to get a better taste and Sam tilts the water bottle further to give his boyfriend more water.

"It's alright, baby," Sam whispers again, watching Colby's face carefully as color begins to slowly come back to his skin.

He pulls the water bottle away from Colby, who whines and glares at the blonde. Sam ignores him and swings his backpack around to pull out a granola bar and a Smarties lollypop. Instead, Sam shoves the granola bar at Colby.

"You eat the granola bar and then we'll start moving," Sam orders his boyfriend, aware that if they stay much longer they risk getting caught, but also heavily aware that if Colby doesn't start moving now then Sam was going to have much bigger problems than a trespassing ticket.

Colby nods, opening the granola bar and taking a bite of it.

Josh comes up next to Sam, "Is he okay?"

Sam nods, not taking his eyes away from his boyfriend, "Give us a few seconds and we'll be ready to go."

"I'm just gonna do my outro really quickly then," Josh nods, glancing at the brunette on the ground, before spinning on his feet.

Colby chews on his granola bar, staring at the ground around him, and Sam can practically see the inner workings of Colby's mind grinding. The blonde nudges his foot at the brunette's, "You're okay. Just a little dehydrated and all," Colby stares up at him and smiles softly. Sam widens his own smile and brings the Smarties lollypop out for Colby to see, "And I want you to suck on this on the way back to the car."

Colby's smile changes to a smirk, as he chews the last of his granola bar, "How romantic."

Sam barks in laughter and rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you're feeling better."

Behind them, Josh is finishing up his outro and Sam takes that as the que for he and Colby to get ready to move. Reaching down, Sam holds his hand out to his boyfriend. Colby takes it, pulling himself up to stand in front of Sam. The blonde closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Colby's in a soft kiss before stepping back. Colby stares at him with practically sparkles in his eyes and Sam smiles so softly in return.

"Now, where's this thing I'm supposed to suck on," Colby flirts with a tongue to his cheek.

Sam narrows his eyes as he smirks and shoves the lollypop in Colby's face, "This, you dirty asshole."

Colby laughs, taking the lollypop from Sam's fingers and popping in straight into his mouth. The candy makes a clacking sound as it hits his teeth. His tongue curls around the stick.

"Ready, Sam, Colby?" Josh comes up to the pair, shouldering his camera bag on his back.

Sam nods, "Yeah, we're good now."

When Josh raises an eyebrow to the brunette, Colby nods with a soft smile giving an "okay" with his hand.

And the three of them are off again, running through the wasteland towards Colby's car.


End file.
